Codename: Don't Tell Fury
by AalisEliza
Summary: The fight in Germany with Loki went a bit differently than was officially reported to Fury. What happens when an unknown brunette becomes involved?
1. Chapter 1

_This has been bouncing around my mind for awhile. I may or may not continue it with other scenes with Hermione meeting/interacting with the Avengers._

* * *

Hermione Granger was late for the theatre production to which she had tickets that evening. Kingsley had forced her to go negotiate an extradition treaty over an escaped Death Eater sympathizer, as part of her job, the International Magical Liaison. He'd forced the tickets onto her as a bribe so he would feel less guilty about ruining her weekend off. The trip, which had began as an inconvenience,was steadily growing more irritating by the minute.

The German Ministry Official she'd met with had been a chauvinistic bigot, who couldn't decide if he wanted to sleep with her or insult her heritage. After it became clear that the wizard would not deign to negotiate without " _quid pro quo"_ as he kept insisting in broken English, because having someone who could actually speak English was apparently far too difficult, Hermione lost her temper. Suffice it to say, the man's office was decimated in a matter of seconds, and after his hundredth sexist comment she hexed him. She couldn't resist smirking as she imagined the look on his face when he discovered he'd be unable to perform for the next several weeks. No doubt Kingsley would be irritated to deal with that international "catastrophe."

It was just as neared the steps of the theatre when everything went to hell in a hand basket. Her only warning was a blast of light before a car was hurtling in the air towards her. The cement was harder than she remembered, and the slam her head took when connecting with it turned her vision blurry. She could hear panicked screams and maniacal laughter. Her first attempt at rising was unsuccessful. She stared around at the chaos, and saw the source were several identical figures in green robes.

"Why is it always green?" she muttered as she pushed herself up ignoring the pain from the cuts on her hands. "This one has to be certifiable," she added after noticing the horns coming out of his head. It took another moment of study to realize he was wearing a helmet. She assumed he was using the scepter in his hand to wield magic. It was most likely a duplication spell. Although she'd never heard of any wizard using a scepter instead of a wand.

"...for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel," the robed figure spoke elegantly to the terrorized crowd. Hermione, however, couldn't prevent the mocking snort that escaped her. The robed figure turned to glare at her, but he was interrupted by an older German citizen.

"Not to men link you," He said staring at the horned man, which only served to incense him.

"There are no men like me," he answered smirking in triumph.

"There are always men like you," the elderly man said. His quiet voice carried over the crowd. Despite the calm manner of the younger man it was obvious to Hermione that he was angry. It was surprising that instead of displaying that anger when he spoke, his voice didn't rise.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example," as he spoke, he aimed the scepter in his hand at the man. Hermione was moving before she consciously made a decision, throwing herself at the the robed man just as a blast of powerful magic soared towards the crowd. They both hit the ground hard, however, Hermione had landed away from the man she had tackled.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Hermione looked back to the crowd to see a man standing confidently in a deep blue suit with a shield in his hand. Even through the disorientation that hitting her head a second time caused she was able to recognize him.

" _Morganna's Fucking Tit,"_ she thought. Although from the looks both men suddenly gave her she had spoken out loud. Kingsley was going to murder her. Thankfully, their attention immediately returned to each other so they could continue to postulate.

"The soldier. A man out of time," the horned man said rising to his feet. She found it remarkable that he remained so calm considering that Voldemort had constantly flared up in rage while he spoke.

"I'm not the one who's out of time," Captain America said with a slight smirk. A helicopter suddenly appeared above the American, focusing bright lights on the three of them.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," a female voice commanded from the airship. Rather than complying, Loki shot a vibrant blue stream of magic from his staff at the ship, which maneuvered out of the way. Captain America attacked with his shield, which connected with Loki before returning to its owner. The crowd panicked and dispersed, causing Hermione to momentarily lose focus on the two fighting. Instead she started helping the muggles around her who couldn't help themselves. Damn the Statute of Secrecy, she wasn't going to allow helpless people get injured. So she went after the frail, and the injured nearest to her, and started apparating them away. On her third trip, she landed far too close to the two men fighting than she had meant.

Before she could distance herself, Hermione was violently wrenched backwards, her back hitting Loki's chest, as he shoved the scepter against her throat. Captain America froze after catching his shield, but was not quick enough to prevent a blast of light from a suit of armor which flew towards them. Hermione's eyes widened, but Loki deflected it with his staff.

"Are you so desperate that you're willing to sacrifice the ant?" Loki asked scathingly. The insult had her snarling, and again trying to struggle free. His grip on her tightened, and the scepter painfully pressed against her throat.

"Easy girl," he murmured in her ear before kissing the shell. "If you're good, perhaps I shall keep you as a pet." She violently jerked her head away from him, but it was no use. All the motion served to do was earn his chuckle into her ear.

"You are spirited, _my_ pet."

She stared at the man and tin suit before her eyes flickered to the hovering air ship. Would they consider her collateral damage and attack? Even with her magic she couldn't survive against all three, much less an airship. Her wand was in the arm holster she had customized for her after the war. All she had to do was flick her arm and it'd be in her hand.

"Let the girl go," the Tin Suit ordered.

"Would you go to him willingly?" Loki asked her. His voice was low and intimate, although she knew the two men opposite of them could hear him. "The Man of Iron who already risked your safety."

"Says the man holding a scepter to her throat," Captain America said speaking before Hermione could. She could feel the magic radiating from the staff and realized it felt similar to her own magic. Her gaze connected with the blonde in front of her, and in true Gryffindor fashion she chose to be reckless.

Violently Hermione threw her head backwards slamming it into Loki's nose while nimbly grabbing the staff. Her magic sharply flared up through the scepter as she silently cast a blasting curse rapidly followed by an _expelliarmus_. Loki was wrenched backwards through the air while she firmly gripped his scepter...now her scepter. Triumphantly, she stalked towards the man while twirling his scepter, changing it into the form of a wand.

"Now who is the ant?" She hissed over him. "Not so arrogant without your weapon now are you?" She hissed over him. He stared at her with deep emerald eyes and smirked. His confidence made her hesitate, and take a step backwards.

"Oh my dear, you are far more than an ant," he answered as he rose to his feet. He moved so quickly Hermione couldn't prevent him from ensnaring her waist and pulling her flush against him. Her breath hitched as she stared into his emerald eyes. His free hand trailed down her wand arm, and just before he went to grasp the wand shaped scepter, Hermione smirked.

"You have no idea," she answered him as she silently cast a _petrifcus totalius_ followed by an _incarcerous._ His limbs stiffened expectantly, and he fell back away from her just as ropes wrapped themselves securely around him. Despite his sudden defeat at her hand, he gazed at her, without malice, as he shifted into modern clothes, a black suit and scarf, with the hideous helmet vanishing.

"Good move," the metal soldier spoke lowering his arms and weapons as he joined them.

"Stark," Captain America greeted him.

"Captain," the suit returned.

"Ma'am are you injured?" Captain America inquired. Hermione shook her head which reminded her that she'd taken at least two head injuries, and needed to get checked for a concussion.

"Ah Cappie, she just kicked his ass. I'm a bit disappointed about the lack of reindeer games, but it was impressive to watch," the suit of iron called Stark said. Hermione felt a small smile bloom on her face at the obvious irritation of Captain America at being called, 'Cappie.'

"I'm fine," Hermione answered. "Thank you for your concern."

"Ooh, a Brit," Stark commented, which Hermione ignored.

"He's all yours. You'll want to keep an eye on him, though, since he'll regain the use of his limbs eventually." The Gryffindor colored suit perked up immediately, and rushed over to examine Loki who was still studying Hermione.

"How'd you manage to make his limbs seize while keeping him conciseness? Is it a drug cocktail?" Stark asked excitedly as he started looking for puncture wounds. "Although, it definitely looked like you were just using his weapon against him," They both turned to look at her for answers.

"Can I watch you explain to Fury how you managed to lose a slip of a girl with Loki's magic scepter?" Stark asked. Captain America sighed in exasperation.


	2. Chapter 2

The portkey she'd taken back to the Ministry of Magic, wasn't as smooth as apparition, however, it required far less energy. She wasted no time dispatching a patronus to George Weasley ordering him to meet her in Kingsley's office alone. A second and third were sent to her deputy, Blaise Zabini, and the Auror Head, Gawain Robards with the same message. As she maneuvered through the bowels of the Ministry, she took note that there was very little out of order. While she was usually greeted and acknowledged as a war hero, she didn't attract the mobs that the boys did. Currently, no one was behaving differently, which suggested that the Wizarding World hadn't learned about Germany...yet.

Skeeter was going to kneazles when she got a hold of this story. No doubt Kingsley was already having a melt down. Harry would certainly try to kill her. She shook the dreadful thoughts and hurried to meet with Kingsley.

"Get me Granger, NOW!" was already being bellowed from within by the time she reached the landing. "I'm going to bloody kill her. I'm really going to do it this time."

"Merlin, Granger what did you do this time?" Blaise asked her as he strode up to meet her at the office door.

"Broke the Statute of Secrecy," she answered walking into the room where an irate Kingsley Shacklebolt was pacing. "I'm beginning to regret insisting he have someone monitor the muggle news."

"You've done that before," Blaise pointed out not understanding the seriousness of the situation. "Send the obliviation squad."

"I did so in front of Captain America, an airship no doubt owned by SHIELD, and a Gryffindor coloured tin can named Stark," Hermione answered. "I also stole the weapon being used by the man they were fighting."

"In addition, she was caught on camera, by more than three dozen sources, apparating people to a nearby hospital," Kingsley said angrily. "Do you have any idea how many people will have to be obliviated? How widespread this exposure has already grown?"

"You're surprised that she played hero?" Blaise asked mockingly. "She's a bleeding heart Gryffindor, of course she'd start rescuing people. I did warn you not to send her to Germany, albeit for entirely different reasons. How'd that turn out?"

"I hexed him," she answered glaring at Blaise. "He'll be impotent for the next several weeks. That aside, we have a huge problem."

"Kingsley, if you do not fire her this time, I will resign," Robards declared storming into the office and ignoring everyone save for the Minister of Magic. "She's an international menace! How many times are you going to allow her to break the bloody law before you hold her accountable?!"

"At least once more," Hermione muttered towards Blaise who grinned. "It's not like you and your Aurors are any different. You're just annoyed you have to deal with the aftermath."

"Shut up, you, bint," Robards snarled. "She let Tony Stark see her! Tony bloody fucking Stark. Do any of you realize how fucking dangerous he is? He's literally more stubborn than a niffler with gold. He will never stop trying to figure out her abilities. He's the worst of the lot, and completely uncontrollable!"

"That is enough Gawain," Kingsley said wearily. "Though I must say he does have a point. You, of all people, know how much of our resources we've used to stay off of SHIELD's radar. So you decided to waltz up and spit in their faces?"

"I did no such thing," Hermione answered glaring. "You bloody insisted I go to Germany, despite, Blaise's advice, and you forced the damn tickets on me. I have no control of a nutter attacking the area I am in, and wreaking havoc. You also are more than aware that I have repeatedly told you that eventually SHIELD will figure out we exist. Repeatedly obliviating their agents isn't a long term solution, and as I have said before, they will consider that an act of aggression. You have to stop being an utter pillock and address this group. "

"We've already been doing that!" Robards bellowed before Kingsley could respond.

"Don't be difficult," Hermione said waving him off. "You've been kicking the responsibility further along, because no one wants the Prophet to throw a hissy fit. So I propose that you promote Blaise to my position immediately."

"Finally, you're speaking sense," Robards muttered. "Resigning in disgrace, I always knew it'd come to this." Hermione smiled grimly at the Auror Head, how Harry could work with him so happily she would never understand.

"I will be creating a new position for myself, International Muggle & Magical Liaison, which will coordinate directly with Blaise."

"Now hold on," Robards shouted. "You can't just do that! Are you really that daft? There's no way that Kingsley is going to reward this preposterous stunt!"

"What would you be doing in such a job, Ms. Granger?" Kingsley asked curiously.

"Coordinating with SHIELD and the Avengers of course, and reporting directly to you. It'd give us far more information than we ever had access to within their organization. Right now they know about me, and only me. They think I'm able to wield Loki's scepter. I propose we allow them to think that in order to conceal the rest of our community. You know that SHIELD's resources are too great. They will find me, and if not them, this Loki character will."

"It's not like we don't already have people within their organization," Blaise said. "We could easily keep eyes on her, and provide her resources without them realizing. It would make clean up far easier, and if we ever needed certain people to know, Hermione would be able to pinpoint who was trustworthy. As much as everyone wants to keep in isolation, this group is too bloody nosy. So why not do a controlled interaction?"

"Gawain, they certainly have a point,," Kingsley said as he rubbed his chin. "It'd also be easier to get more funding for training Wizards and Witches unfamiliar with Muggles. We'd have to take it to the Wizengamot for approval, and speak with the other foreign Ministers. No doubt they'd be fine putting the spotlight on us rather than them.."

"You've all gone mad," Robards said beginning to sound defeated. "This chit has bloody broken the law, and you're going to keep on letting her?" Hermione rolled her eyes. The man practically adopted Harry and Ron, but did nothing except harp at her. In fairness, her disasters were usually bigger than theirs.

"She's right," Kingsley said. "As loathe as I am to admit it, SHIELD has too much information, resources, and we're falling behind. We can only really infiltrate using Muggle-Borns, and highly informed Half-Bloods, and we lost a great many in the war. They will find us eventually, Merlin, they have already and you know that. You've had to obliviate them!"

"When did this occur?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Muggle-born got caught using accidental magic. Happened to be one of the higher-ups nephew," Kingsley answered. "The child and their family have been brought into the Wizarding World, and we obliviated them from the officials memory. Wiped all records. It was a bloody nightmare."

"Even you have to admit that this is a risk Robards," Blaise said.

"I don't have to like it. It's also why we now have several of our Aurors within Shield, making sure their information is constantly cleaned up regarding us," the Auror Head grumbled.

"Alright, if you're going to do this idiotic plan, we're going to be smart about it. Kingsley call an emergency closed session. We'll add Granger as an exception to the law. Before we even start with that, you get Percy Weasley in here and start writing up official statements on why this is the only option. I want it in print before anyone finds out we've outed Ms. Granger, which means before any muggle-born finds out from their side."

"On it," Blaise said leaping to his feet.

"Do we know where their headquarters are at?" Hermione asked. "I intend on going to them rather than waiting for them to find me."

"Yes," Kingsley said. "They have an airship that flies around. I have several contact portkeys for individuals on board. Shouldn't be difficult to get a meeting and smuggle you on."

"Minister," Mafalda Hopkins poked her head in the office. "George Weasley is here. Apparently his presence was demanded by Ms. Granger."

"Send him in," Kingsley said. "George."

"Kings," George greeted the Minister. "I'm guessing this is another one of the Ministry's secret meetings?"

"Yes," Robards muttered. "You won't need me for this. The fewer people who know everything the better. I'll get things sorted on my end."

"George, I need to know if you can make a replica of this," Hermione said pulling out the scepter wand. It has to be identical, although all I need it to do is imitate the light and power blasts, well that, and transform between a wand, scepter and cane."

"Is that all?" George asked sarcastically as he held his hand out for the wand. She handed it to him and it promptly shot off angry sparks. "Great, another one of your wands that doesn't like me."

"He uses it as a weapon, shooting magic out of it. I can wield it as more powerful wand. I want to be able to have a fake on me in case he gets too close."

"Am I finally going to be thanked for forcing those sleight of hand tricks on you during the summers in Grimmauld?" George asked brightly. "Why yes George, you are by far the most brilliant of the Weasleys and I will forever mourn letting you marry Angelina."

"Shut it you tosser," Hermione teased. "I need you to do it in less than a day,." He promptly stopped smiling at that. "Kings, any chance you can make me some portkeys that lead directly to you, and St. Mungo's? I'd like to have an escape route for all contingencies."

"Lovegood's managed to develop a few tricks down in the Department of Mysteries," Kingsley said. "Go see her immediately." Hermione stood and nodded. "Oh and Hermione, you're in charge of telling Potter."

She promptly scowled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please let me know what you all think._

* * *

The ride back to headquarters was oddly silent. Agent Romanov sat in the cockpit with Stark and Rogers standing behind her, keeping their distance from Loki. The three Avengers were contemplating the consequences that would arise from losing Loki's scepter. It would have been one thing if one of Loki's minions had recovered it at least then they'd have a lead. Instead an unknown subject, who happened to be British, had absconded with the weapon.

"What's the plan?" Steve asked finally breaking the silence. "We can't just let her keep the scepter. We need it to locate the tesseract."

"Right, and do you know where to find her?" Stark asked earning a glare before he pivoted directions. "Jarvis run a search of the footage from tonight. Focus on capturing a clear image of her, and then locate a name. Start with the U.K."

"Right away sir," Jarvis confirmed before adding, "Fury will not be pleased with the current circumstances."

"We know," all three Avengers bit out.

"I doubt we'll find her," Romanov said as she focused on flying. "At least not anytime soon."

"I thought SHIELD could find anyone," Rogers said. "Aren't you supposed to have all this information at your fingertips?"

"Teleportation isn't exactly something SHIELD has experience with now is it?" Romanov asked. "While you two were examining what she did to Loki, I watched her disappear into thin air."

"Fuck," Tony said before adding, "Neat parlour trick. Although that means she could literally be anywhere in the world. Well...bright side, at least Rock of Ages, here, doesn't have it. Any chance she's working with him?"

"Sir, preliminary search results show the young lady escorting civilians last night into the nearest E.R.," Jarvis interrupted.

"So, either this is an extremely elaborate plot to place a spy amongst us," Natasha said, "Or we managed to stumble upon yet another enhanced human. I can't see Loki allowing an ally to take time to get the ants medical help. The more important question is what does she intend to do with the scepter?"

"What if we just didn't tell Fury?" Steve asked. Both Romanov and Stark turn to stare at him. "We've got Loki. Does it matter that we had...help?" Stark looked unbelievably amused and in favor of the plan.

"He withholds information from us all the time," Tony said approving the plan. "Romanov?"

"If only to see how long it takes him to figure it out," she finally said. "However, we spend that time tracking her down. We have no information, and leaving an unknown subject with that much power doesn't sit well with me."

"Agreed," Stark said as a violent streak of lightening lit up the sky, which was followed by a thunderous boom. Steve noticed that Loki suddenly looking at the night sky incredibly wary.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked him. "Scared of a little lightening?" Loki looked at him before answering surprisingly with candor.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," he answered. Steve furrowed his brow in contemplation of what the Norse God meant by the statement when the quinnjet suddenly shuddered violently. The three Avengers looked at the roof of the ship where the impact had occurred. Stark reached for his helmet while opening the door to the jet.

"What are you doing?" Steve yelled, but a blonde haired man with a red cape had entered. He walked straight up to Stark and punched him causing the man to fly backwards. Without hesitation, the newcomer, grabbed Loki by the throat and was gone.

"Now who was that?" Stark asked clambering back to his feet.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha guessed while trying to keep the plane steady.

"Think he's a friendly?" Steve asked looking over at her.

"Doesn't matter," Tony answered. "If he kills or frees Loki the tesseract will be gone. I liked the Brit better. At least she was helpful."

"We need a plan of attack," Rogers called, trying to get control of the situation. Stark always acted far too rashly for his taste.

"I have a plan," Tony quipped. "Attack."

* * *

"Good," Fury said after receiving the bridge report from Agent Hill. He was currently keeping watch over the SHIELD agents working on the bridge of the Helicarrier. The Avengers had just arrived, and Loki was contained. "Let's vanish."

He waited until he was positive that everything on the bridge was running smoothly under Agent Hill's command before following Agent Coulson to Loki's new accommodations in order to interview the prisoner. While on their way, Agent Coulson started briefing him on the recent acquisition of the Avengers.

"They apprehended him in Germany while he was attacking civilians," Coulson said. "Iron Man and Captain America engaged him in close quarter fighting while Black Widow covered them from the quinjet. She was unable to intercede."

"Did they recover anything aside from the him?" Fury asked. "Anything that could help us figure out where the tesseract is located?"

"No. The weapon that Loki was using," here Agent Coulson checked his notes, "a scepter powered similarly to the tesseract was lost in the scuffle. None of the Avengers were able to keep track of it during the fight. After they got him on the quinjet, another Asgardian, his older brother, Thor intercepted them. They leveled a nearby forest before realizing they were on the same side."

"Do we have any idea on the location of the scepter?" Director Fury asked trying to ignore the headache he felt coming on and focus on the matter at hand.

"Unfortunately we don't," Agent Coulson answered. "However, all three Avengers reported that Jarvis is currently looking into the matter."

"Stark choosing to be helpful...to SHIELD?" Fury asked skeptically looking over at his top agent who shrugged.

"We don't really have the ability to be picky right now," Coulson answered. "It's certainly odd that he's volunteering to help us though." Unfortunately, as they had arrived outside the chamber which held Loki's cell there wasn't time to question said helpfulness. Upon entering the room, they found Loki sitting serenely in the glass cage, apparently mediating.

"I wish only to speak to the Witchling," the Norse God said without opening his eyes. Director Fury looked at him before glancing at Coulson who appeared equally confused as he flipped through his notes mouthing, "witchling". Surely, he wasn't referring to Agent Romanov, was he?

"You aren't in a position to make any demands," Fury said choosing his words carefully to prevent Loki from learning anything.

"It is not, I, who seeks answers," Loki said opening his eyes to look at the Director serenely. "Why do you fear bringing her before me? It is unlike you to be so protective of your...assets."

Fury didn't respond. How could he? Loki had more information than he did, a fact that he did not appreciate.

"Unless you fear her, now, that she wields the scepter," Loki mused aloud while watching Agent Coulson and Director Fury exchange glances. "She's been keeping secrets from you."

Fury had no time to decipher riddles. Instead of rising to Loki's attempt at manipulation, he chose to remind the Norse God who was in control at the moment.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape...if you so much as scratch that glass," Fury said ignoring Loki, as he hit a button on the control panel, which caused the metal iris panels to open underneath the chamber. "It's thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant...boot."

"It's an impressive cage," Loki said clearly enjoying his attempt at manipulating the SHIELD members. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury confirmed.

"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did."

"Careful which lies you choose to believe," Loki said cautiously. "I wield power as a God, without difficulty, just as the Witchling does. No, it burns you to have come so close; to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is?"

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

"Bring me the Witchling," Loki answered. "As a reward for your graciousness, I will answer any question she asks." When both SHIELD members remained silent, Loki's grin grew even wider.

"My mistake," he said. "Tell me, do you still trust your team?" Fury refused to answer. Pivoting on his heel he stormed out of the room. He'd be having words with said team.

* * *

Hermione arrived on the airship via portkey. Kingsley had briefed her that it would drop her in the living quarters of their top Auror. She had been impressed by how many undercover Aurors were working for SHIELD.

A single glance around the small room confirmed Hermione was meeting one of her old roommates. The witch in question was waiting for her against the door. For a brief moment, Hermione remembered her section of the Gryffindor dorm. Sure enough a familiar photo of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil was sitting on the desk.

"Brown," Hermione greeted looking over to her old schoolmate. "I take it you're doing well."

"Granger," Lavender answered. "The last time I saw you was at one of the Battle of Hogwarts Celebratory Anniversary Balls. You look much more relaxed now than you did then."

"I hate those balls," Hermione muttered.

"Agreed," Lavender answered eyeing her with suspicion "What was the last suggestion you made to me?"

"I believe it was to shag Ronald until he couldn't walk," Hermione answered. "He kept bothering me after our break up and I thought it'd be to my advantage to distract him."

"Good to know it's you," Lavender muttered. "Certain habits are hard to break."

"Who did I sacrifice to save you in the war?" Hermione asked. Lavender grimaced.

"Trick question. You attacked Greyback. No one would really consider that a sacrifice now would they?"

"I certainly wouldn't," Hermione answered softly. "Do you like it here?"

"It's entertaining," Lavender answered. "I'm also brilliant at the work. Enhanced werewolf genetics are extremely beneficial during espionage.

"How do you…"

"Transform" Lavender asked suddenly grinning at her. "I'm particularly proud of that actually. SHIELD thinks I'm a Wiccan, and that I celebrate various lunar holidays once a month. They are quite tolerant regarding religion. I am grateful Kingsley finally agreed to a control meet with SHIELD."

"You're supportive of breaking the Statute of Secrecy?" Hermione asked surprised. "I'm usually shouted down by everyone, and I'm not arguing for a complete exposure."

"I don't think everyone should know. I just recognize that SHIELD has too many resources," she answered. "According to Kings we're on the same sheet of parchment. I approve of the idea of offering you as our sacrificial representative, while also hiding in plain sight."

"Good to know you'll have my back," Hermione said. "You don't want to be an Avenger?"

"Merlin no. I don't envy you at all," Lavender answered. "I guarantee you'll hate yourself rather quickly, but we can catch up later. We should, however, get you in the laboratory so you can make your grand entrance." Hermione nodded and promptly disillusioned herself so she could sneak through the corridors.

"I wish I could see their reactions," Lavender muttered as they left her quarters. "Stark won't know what hit him."

"Is he really that bad?" Hermione asked quietly since they were in an empty hallway.

"You'll hate him," Lavender answered cheerfully. "He is very pretty to look at though. Don't be surprised if they keep you under a lot of scrutiny by the way. Director Fury tends to be particularly paranoid. I doubt I'll be interacting with you much."

"Good to know," Hermione answered. They fell silent as they made their way the numerous identical corridors. It was going to take forever to learn the differences on this airship. Provided that she managed to not get herself shot before the invitation to stay was issued. Lavender didn't stay after dropping Hermione off in the empty lab, citing duties, and Hermione made herself comfortable while she waited for the Avengers to make their appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

Rather than simply awaiting their arrival, Hermione quickly ran a diagnostic spell designed to locate surveillance equipment. The few that did exist in the room suddenly shorted out. Out of habit she added privacy spells to the room to prevent anyone from listening into what the Avengers would be discussing. If the Ministry could infiltrate SHIELD, it meant others would be able to as well. Satisfied that she wasn't being watched, Hermione pulled out a Self Writing Quill designed to take notes for her as she thought of them. She layered them with several spells to prevent anyone from noticing their existence, much less the fact that they were writing of their own accord.

The Avengers slowly trickled into the lab giving Hermione plenty of time to study their interactions with one another, as well as each of their moods. Each looked pensive or ill, no doubt worried about Loki's grand agenda for Earth.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dr. Banner asked glancing at Thor. Hermione made a mental note that he was a scientist who had a Mr. Hyde.

"Loki's going to drag this out," the blonde Captain America said. "Thor, what's his play?" Hermione listened with a clinical ear, suppressing her horror, as the blonde Asgardian explained about the trade Loki had made: tesseract for an army.

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Banner said wearily. "He's building another portal. He's an astrophysicist." Thor looked concerned as though he might know the man in question. Hermione continued observing, and taking notes about Loki's access to mind magic, specifically that he appeared adept at wielding them, and the fact that he was adopted.

 _"Same song different verse,"_ she thought referencing the last maniac she'd fought against. According to the two scientists in the room, he needed Iridium, a stabilizing agent, which wasn't great. Stark, admittedly, was entertaining to watch, and no doubt vexing for those who had to interact with him as he continuously tried to antagonize Dr. Banner. Although she suspected it was more to gauge the reactions of the others rather than set off the doctor.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill, a tall brunette, asked Stark sounding surprised.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

" _I did,_ " Hermione thought with a grin. " _Thank you Lavender._ "

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Dr. Banner answered a question Hermione had missed.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Tony countered.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," Dr. Banner said. Had the situation not been so serious, she'd be tempted to drool. Ginny would've teased her for decades if she knew how attractive she found these two genius as they simply talked about science.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Stark said grinning as he reached over to shake Dr. Banner's hand. "It's great to meet you. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled, and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Everyone in the room grimaced at the comment, missing that Dr. Banner looked at the floor to hide a grin as he said thanks, which only confirmed Hermione's previous theory. No doubt he encountered nothing, but fear since developing his alter ego.

After Director Fury's suggestion that they team up to find the tesseract, they head out of the room. It was clear that the rest of the group dispersed to do a variety of tasks, and Hermione decided to follow the two scientists. They rapidly bounced various ideas off one another, each catalogued by Hermione and her quill, along with her own thoughts on each topic. They didn't break off until late in the evening, and Hermione made her way back to the original lab, where she set up a cot and slept for a few hours.

Originally she intended to "appear" when the conversation turned to her participation in Loki's capture. She'd even prepared a witty repartee for her entrance. Stark and Rogers of course had to ruin it by letting their egos get in the way. Hermione sighed in exasperation when the conversation devolved into a pissing contest. Males, regardless of whether they be Muggle, Wizard or Superhero, always had to measure their wands to prove whom had the biggest.

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?" Rogers asked Tony snarling. Hermione rolled her eyes at the predictable turn the argument had taken.

 _"Of course they both just wanted to be in charge,_ " Hermione thought as she listened to Stark and Rogers natter at each other. Honestly, they were behaving just like Harry and Draco when they were having a go. _"Merlin forbid they set aside differences and work together."_

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Stark said. Hermione smirked when she saw Agent Romanov tilt her head in agreement. Point for him. It wasn't like he was wrong.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire, and let the other guy crawl over you."

It was clear that Rogers was a quintessential Gryffindor; he reminded her of a holier-than-thou version of Harry, and he'd been a nightmare during the war regarding strategy. Stark, on the other hand, was an interesting mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, which of course meant he'd never use a self-sacrificing plan. He'd simply think beyond it. How many times had she'd taken over Harry's plans and done just that?

 _"It's not like you can use it more than once...unless you're Harry."_

"I think I would just cut the wire," Stark quipped. Hermione couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her. It was a stereotypical Malfoy response. Thankfully no one in the room noticed due to the tension between the two alpha males.

"Always a way out...You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero," Rodgers suggested. Hermione bristled at his suggestion.

" _Of course there is always a way out," she thought. "How else are Harry, Ron, and I still alive?"_

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" Stark certainly didn't pull punches.

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds," Rodgers snarled. Hermione watched the rest of the room refuse to move and simply stare at the two men.

 _"Are you seriously not going to intervene?"_

"You people are so petty," Thor said grinning, "and tiny."

"Agent Romanov if you would escort Dr. Banner back...," Fury interjected as he tried to take control of the situation.

"Where? You rented my room?" Dr. Banner interrupted angrily.

"The cell was…" Director Fury tried to explain. Hermione's eyebrows raised at that admission.

 _"You actually created a cell for one of your own? Great...that bodes well for me."_

"Just...if you needed to kill me," Dr. Banner asked sarcastically. "Except that you can't."

"Enough," Hermione said finally losing her temper and ending the spell. Predictably, everyone jumped and she found herself staring down several guns, which she immediately vanished silently. Agent Romanov pulled another one faster than Hermione had expected, but she vanished this one as well before the trigger could be pulled.

"I will keep taking those away," Hermione warned irritated as she put the tesseract wand away. "So I suggest you stop pointing them at me." Agent Romanov and Director Fury looked at her angrily, and the latter opened his mouth only to discover that he couldn't say anything out loud.

"No, you've had your chance to speak," she told him. "Now you're going to listen." She didn't miss Stark's look of utter delight at her treatment of the SHIELD director.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. How do you expect to beat Loki if you're too busy having a row with each other? Merlin's arse you lot are acting like children. Rogers, it is perfectly acceptable to have a different perspective than Stark. Not everyone values the 'ultimate sacrificial play' instead of whining about it use that to your advantage." Stark predictably turned incredibly smug at her statement.

"Stark, learn to quell your narcissism. You are not the only person in the room," Hermione said before turning to the Asgardian. "You are in no position to belittle humans considering your brother started this mess because your family told him he was a monster growing up while lying about his true heritage."

"Director Fury, you cannot have it both ways, either you accept the risks or you do not ask for Dr. Banner's help. It is abysmal that you actually created a contingency to kill one of your own. Either he is useful or dangerous; pick one," she said before turning to Dr. Banner.

"You are not a monster," she said firmly as she held up a hand to stop him from attempting to argue with her. "Shut up and listen to me. Stop wallowing about circumstances beyond your control. Learn how to manage your alternative side. He is intelligent because you are intelligent. He is simply primitive. Start focusing what you can control and learn how to wield that version to your benefit."

"Quite frankly, Agent Romanov is the only individual in this pathetic group who understands that each of you have different perspectives and that it is perfectly acceptable. In fact, she's managed to use those differences to your benefit. So instead of bloody posturing and measuring your pricks, shut the bloody hell up and focus on Loki," Hermione said frustrated as she dropped the silencing charm.

"Who the fuck are you?" Fury demanded after he realized he could speak again. She raised an eyebrow at him while twirling the "tesseract wand," which Thor immediately recognized.


	5. Chapter 5

_Please let me know what you think. I've been sitting on this and the next chapter, because I'm unsure of the quality. I think I edited this one a ridiculous amount._

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" Fury demanded after realizing he could speak again. She merely looked at him while twirling the "tesseract wand" between her fingers, unsure if he was simply shocked by her "sudden" appearance or he was actually confused.

"Who are you to wield the scepter?" Thor asked from across the room. "You are not Asgardian."

"I am Hermione Granger," she answered bristling at his tone before sneering at him. "As if your brother is the only one worthy to wield a magical object. Bloody bigot." Why did it always came down to blood? "Even while threatening my life, your brother displayed more courteous manners. Perhaps you'd be better behaved as a kneazle. "

"Of what creature do you speak?" Thor asked confused glancing to the others around the room.

"Mythical feline," Stark answered crossing the room towards Hermione. "Small, fuzzy, generally considered adorable. Test her. Personally I'd love to see if she could do it. Nice to see you again, Glinda."

"Tony Stark," he added as he reached out to shake her hand. "Pleasure. You've already met Cap, Goldilocks over there is Thor - our villain's big brother, Dr. Frankenstein of course, Agent Romanov, and let us not forget our fearless leader the airship pirate."

"Charmed," Hermione said desperately trying to contain her laughs at the various glares the group was giving him. Stark grinned at her again while ignoring Fury's stare down.

"Explain," Fury said looking at his Avengers. Hermione found herself staring at Rogers and Stark after she realized they hadn't reported her to Fury.

"Director, we may have..." Captain America said before trailing off and looking to Stark who shrugged.

"I just introduced her to the group," Tony pointed out; as though it absolved him from providing an explanation.

"Germany went a little differently than was initially reported," Agent Romanov answered exasperated with the two men.

"How differently?"

"While Rogers and Stark did engage Loki, they did not disarm nor apprehend him," she answered before nodding towards Hermione. "She did."

"I take it that you're the Witchling that Loki has become so enamoured of," Fury said turning back to look at Hermione, who momentarily grimaced. "I suppose that in addition to being responsible for the disappearance of the scepter, you're not going to tell me how you can wield it?"

"Right in one," she answered smiling at him as she continued manipulating the wand between her fingers.

"That is Asgardian property," Thor repeated looking between her and Fury. "My people have the right of claim."

"Not anymore," Hermione said unimpressed.

"Now see here Maiden," Thor interrupted speaking with the authority of an Asgardian prince. "You cannot steal Asgardian property…"

"My name is Hermione," she repeated. "Not maiden. I did not steal anything. I acquired the scepter, in battle, against your brother in front of witnesses, therefore you have no claim to it, to the victor goes the spoils. "

"If those are your terms, we will see how you fare in battle against me," Thor declared boldly as he mimicked her twirl of the scepter wand with his hammer.

"By all means," Hermione answered sweetly. "However, you should know that I plucked this scepter from your brother's grasp while he had it against my throat. Are you so sure I wouldn't take your hammer as well?" The Asgardian prince momentarily faltered at her confidence.

"Our people need to study that weapon," Director Fury said attempting to redirect the conversation.

"No. SHIELD has a nasty habit of weaponizing anything they get their hands on," Hermione answered shaking her head. "It's in everyone's best interest that it remains out of your grasp, pardon the pun." Stark promptly grinned at the joke and winked at her.

"It's necessary to stop Loki. We've already gathered everything that was related to the tesseract," Fury countered.

"I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" Tony inserted turning a monitor around so they could all see a schematic of a rocket. Hermione grinned smugly as she tipped her head to Tony and looked back at the Director for an answer who seemed rather lost for words .

"Did you know about this?" Dr. Banner asked Agent Romanov in an accusing tone.

"Do you want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor?" The redhead countered ignoring the question.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty far removed," Dr. Banner answered staring her down.

"Loki's manipulating you," Natasha said trying to dissuade him from his irritation.

"He's manipulating all of you," Hermione muttered conveying her disapproval that they had started fighting again. "Besides do you two ever stop flirting?" Captain America and Stark promptly shook their heads "no."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Dr. Banner said ignoring Hermione's outburst.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you," Natasha said.

"Not that you don't want to do so," Hermione thought. "Merlin's saggy left nut just let me perform a handfasting already.

"I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy. I would like to know why SHIELD is building weapons of mass destruction."

"Are you really that dense? SHIELD monitors potential threats. We are all on the threat watch!" Romanov said angrily before pointing at Hermione. "The only exception in this room is her, and that's simply because we just discovered her."

"You're on that list?" Stark suddenly asked Rogers. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear, Stark, one more wisecrack out of you.."

"Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened!" Tony said mockingly as Hermione and Romanov rolled their eyes.

"Morgana's arse," Hermione cursed catching everyone's attention. "SHIELD is terrified because they feel out of control. Like all humans, they assume violent solutions are the answer. Director Fury will blame Thor and the other Asgardians. In reality, it's simply human nature to build the biggest weapon and attack out of fear, which is why I won't hand this weapon over."

"You think I need you to hand it over willingly?" Director Fury asked her amused. Hermione sat up smiled at him.

"Director Fury, you are more than welcome to attempt to acquire it. In fact, I guarantee that you can study it for as long as it is in your possession," Hermione answered.

"You seem overconfident," Agent Romanov interjected. Hermione looked at her and promptly banished the wand silently to her wand holster, which had been magically expanded to hold the two additional wands. To her credit, Romanov did not show her shock, unlike her teammates.

"Agent Romanov, you only know my name because I provided it. Not a single member of your team knows what I am capable of, nor my history. I am not overconfident, I simply have more information. Now, as I've previously stated, we need to focus on the one thing which we all agree on: stopping Loki."

"Why are you so willing to help?" Captain Rogers asked suspiciously.

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing," Hermione answered. " she answered softly.

"You've read Burke," Steve responded, which earned a nod from Hermione.

"While gifted," she said, "I am still human. I am in a position to help those who cannot help themselves, and therefore am bound to do what I can."

"We're supposed to simply trust that you're on our side?" Director Fury asked. "How do we know you're not working with Loki?"

"Trust is a choice," Hermione answered before turning to Agent Romanov, Stark, and Captain America pointedly and jerked her head towards their boss.

"While Tony and Steve engaged with Loki that night, Ms. Granger was busy removing people from the scene. I later discovered that they all were transported to the closest hospital," Agent Romanov answered her boss. "It is my assessment that she is genuine in wanting to stop Loki."

"Besides, Loki was far too surprised," Captain America said.

"He didn't know what hit him," Stark added before admitting, "Still upset it wasn't me."

"You'll get your chance," Hermione promised with a wry grin. "Loki wants to watch the world burn, and I live here. If you don't want to believe me capable of altruistic reasons, then acknowledge that I have a survival instinct. Besides, you don't have the option to turn away assistance. Loki is successfully dividing you while sitting locked in a cell."

"Did we find out anything useful from him since he's been here?" Rogers asked.

"Aside for his current fascination with the Witchling," Director Fury said, "Not really. He spent the entire discussion demanding that I present the Witchling, as he put it, considering my team decided to withhold certain information, I was unable to use that to my advantage. Yet, I have the feeling that he is the only one who wants to be on this boat," Fury muttered.

"I'd ask what his obsession with me is, but I'm guessing he's a bit brassed off at losing to a girl," Hermione said. "Anyone have an angle we can attempt before giving into that demand?" Agent Romanov suddenly stood and nodded before abruptly leaving the room.

Director Fury looked over at Thor and asked, "Do you think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know," Thor answered shrugging. "Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There's no pain would prize his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts," Fury said suggestively. Thor looked at him confused.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked.

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?" Fury continued watching him.

"You're willing to gamble a lot on the assumption that torture actually works," Hermione said earning a dismissive look from Fury.

"It's been a useful tool before," he answered only to have Hermione shake her head.

"It's only as useful as the person under it," she answered. "Most people will lie to just make the pain stop. They will tell you whatever you want to hear, be it the truth or otherwise. You cannot trust the information that they give you."

"Ms. Granger, I think you might be a bit out of your depth here," Director Fury answered. Hermione calmly rolled up the sleeve of her right arm so that the bright red letters could be seen by everyone in the room.

"I have successfully lied under torture," she answered calmly. "It does not work, and I have significant doubts that it will work on Loki. There are ways to magically protect and damage the mind."

"So let's start with that stick of his," Rogers said before glancing at Hermione. "Sorry, I mean yours. It seems magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I can assure you that it's magical," Hermione answered summoning the false tesseract wand George had created for her. "Loki prefers to wield it as a scepter or a cane, but I have it in the form of a wand. She opened the small beaded bag that she constantly had on her, and summoned the reports that the Ministry had produced in the short time it had to study the object.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys," Director Fury said as he accepted the reports Hermione was distributing.

"Monkeys?" Thor asked confused. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Rogers interrupted excitedly. "I understood that reference." Hermione glanced over at Stark for help.

"Capsicle here was frozen for about ninety years. He's missing some pop culture references," Tony answered. Hermione nodded accepting the information. "What am I looking at here?"

"These are the readings I've done on the tesseract scepter since it came into my possession, and I've included the information that you've collected as well, specifically Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner's collaboration from last night," Hermione answered. Everyone paused to stare at her.

"Exactly how did you manage to get that information?" Stark asked suddenly suspicious. She looked at him amused.

"Weren't you in favor of SHIELD sharing all of their intel?" She asked him. He glared at her playfully, so she answered. "I was sitting in the room while you both discussed it feverently," she answered. Hermione couldn't help the grin on her face as she looked at both of them. Tony looked as though he was about to argue with her.

"Honestly, it was one of the most attractive sights I've ever witnessed." The effect was instantaneous, Dr. Banner turned bright red and Stark started preening as expected.

Turning back to the reports that she'd passed out, "You are right, in that they are linked to weapons, used by a terrorist group several decades ago. I'm pretty sure that they originally found the tesseract and weaponized it."

"How sure?" Fury asked her. "You seem pretty knowledgable about Hydra."

"I may have observed some of Tony's files while he was reading up in preparation," Hermione answered not glancing up from the reports.

"Exactly how long have you been stalking me?" He asked her torn between paranoia and flattery. She waved him off ignoring the question.

"As you can see from the reports, it's practically pure energy, specifically gamma radiation. However, there are several unknown properties intertwined with the infinity stone, allowing it to be handled. That said, any direct contact will result in oblivion."

"You are familiar with the stones, Enchantress?" Thor asked surprised.

"I'm extremely well read," Hermione answered with a shrug. "Specifically, when it comes to Norse mythology since I went to a boarding school in Scotland, and it was one of the field of studies. I believe that few people will be able to wield it as Loki and I do, without it being weaponized properly."

"Care to prove that?" Director Fury asked challenging her. Hermione grinned and threw the fake wand to Rogers who looked startled as he caught it.

"Will it to change forms," she prompted him. After several minutes of Rogers staring at the wand he frustratedly handed it to Stark, who had similar results.

"Satisfied?" Hermione asked as she summoned it back to her hand startling Tony who tried to grab it unsuccessfully.

"How are you doing that?" Dr. Banner asked looking at her.

"I'm magically inclined," Hermione answered mysteriously. "How do you control your anger?"

"Fair enough," he answered taking the hint with a wry grin. "Loki would have to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier."

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect," Stark countered.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Dr. Banner said. Hermione watched in amusement as Tony's face lit up at Banner's statement.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," he exclaimed reaching out to shake hands with Dr. Banner.

"That's what that was," Rogers asked as Hermione started staring at the tesseract wand in her hand. There was something they were missing. She looked up at Fury suddenly staring at him as though she'd just now seen him.

"You said he's happy to be here," she breathed suddenly realizing her mistake, all of their mistakes. Fury seemed to catch on immediately to her train of thought. "It's a trap, he wants something on this ship."

"All I know is that he plans on using Dr. Banner," Agent Romanov said. Before anyone can react, a violent explosion erupts in the helicarrier scattering everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

"You said he's happy to be here," Hermione said breathlessly, her eyes widening, as she realized their mistake. Fury seemed to catch on immediately to her train of thought.

"You think it's a trap. That there is something on this ship that he wants?" Hermione nodded trying to rack her brain for what it could possibly be that Loki was after.

"Do you have anything of value to him?" She asked looking around the room.

"He plans on using Dr. Banner," Agent Romanov said. "We need to get him off the helicarrier."

Before the group could react, a violent explosion shuddered throughout the helicarrier wreaking havoc on the structure. Hermione lost her footing and stumbled backwards colliding with one of the lab's walls painfully. Distracted by the sharpness in her back she wasn't able to dodge the large debris as it collapsed on top of her.

"Put on the suit!" She heard a muffled Rogers yell at Stark. Her vision was blocked by the various debris lying on top of her, and she couldn't help feeling claustrophobic. Relax. Breathe deeply and calm down. Panicking now, would only make the situation worse. After a moment she was able to gather enough energy to dislodge some of the rubble so she could see the rest of the room. Standing in front of her was a short, dark green troll. She ceased all movements and suddenly remembered her first experience with a troll. This time, the troll's back was to her, and it's focus was on a different target. Hermione was able to make out a red and black blur which disappeared as the troll bellowed in rage.

Once the immediate threat had disappeared, Hermione started focusing on how to escape the rubble trapping her.

Fuck.

Her wand arm was pinned. It prevented her from summoning either of her real wands out of her holster. Using her wandless magic posed a significant risk since she didn't know exactly what was on top of her. Getting crushed to death wasn't her ideal outcome.

Focus. Come on Granger, this is no time to lose your head. Moody would eviscerate you if he could see you now.

"Brightest Witch Our Age my arse," a familiar voice grumbled from above her. "What good are you if you can't even get yourself unstuck."

"Lavender, you can snark at me later," Hermione answered as she felt the heavy weight start shifting off of her. Having back up was a relief, even if she had to endure teasing.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Lavender asked laughing. "Do you know how often I felt inadequate next to you in school? Now I'm here rescuing you. I'm never going to let you live this down." Hermione grinned as she managed to clamber out from the debris and locate the fake wand. She downed an invigoration potion and a calming draught that Lavender handed her while the blonde witch vanished dirt and debris from Hermione's clothes.

"Thanks, but I always felt the same way about you," Hermione admitted. "Especially when I started dating Ronald." Lavender visibly brightened at the comment before jerking her head towards the rest of the ship.

"Get to work Granger, we can bemoan our failings later over a pint." The two witches nodded grimly at one another before darting out of the destroyed lab. Hermione stopped before she started following the shrieks and bellows of the Hulk.

"Lavender," she called. "I need every piece of information about what that scepter does when it takes over someone's mind." The blonde witch nodded and abruptly turned back to her destination as Hermione did the same. Rather than rely on magic, she kept the false tesseract wand in hand, and followed the screams and bellows of the Hulk. By the time she reached the chamber with Loki's cell, it was obvious that she'd missed the fight. Thor was locked in the glass chamber, no one else in sight, as he tried to figure a way out.

"I knew I forgot to research something," she muttered as she neared the cell. She wondered if there was any harm in vanishing the glass. The only downside would be that she wasn't sure what material SHIELD had used, and if it would trigger any defenses. Dropping Thor mid air with no protection wasn't exactly the best plan.

She couldn't hear him speak, but saw him mouth the word "Enchantress" as she drew closer to the cell. Hermione smiled at him, assuming he was greeting her, and reassured him that she'd get him out. She started performing a diagnostic spell to see what she was working with, when her wand arm was grabbed tightly by the man Thor had attempted to warn her about, Loki. His grasp on her wrist was uncomfortable and prevented her from "using" the wand, but was surprisingly unpainful.

Loki gracefully twirled her around to face him, while never relinquishing control her wand arm. He deftly stopped her as she faced him, wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him; her free arm settling on his arm. Hermione nearly jumped when soft classical music suddenly started playing in the room; a quick look around revealed an empty room.

"Witchling," he murmured looking at eyes as he slowly moved the two of them. She knew that her cheeks were scarlet. She could feel the heat that rose to her skin, which only grew when he smiled at her. It was difficult to focus. She forced herself to remember that this was not a charming man holding her, but a villainous Asgardian, and his brother was no doubt staring at them.

"Loki," she said, surprised her voice was not venomous as she'd meant it to be. Her eyes widened at how much he relished in the sound of his name. "Remove your hands from me before I sever them." Her threat did little other than earn a delightful grin from him.

"I am most grateful to find the guardian of my scepter," he said. "You, Witchling, are most delicate in your touch. Unlike these Midgardian brutes who break all they grasp."

"The scepter doesn't belong to you," Hermione said. "You lost it in battle, remember?"

"I would dare not forget, Witchling," Loki answered in that same low sultry tone as he rested his chin against the top right of her head. She forced herself to remain alert, and not relax into his embrace, which was growing considerably more difficult the longer he kept her in his embrace. The hand curled behind her back was tracing small intimate patterns against her clothes. Hermione attempted to escape it by leaning forward, only to allow Loki to close the space between them. He continued to lead her in time with the music.

"You were glorious to watch after all."

"...thank you," Hermione said caught off guard by the compliment. "You forget, however, that I am Midgardian." He made a disgruntled sound at her comment and his eyes darkened momentarily.

"Cease with these pitiful lies," Loki commanded as he pulled back to look at her. "You are above these mongrels. Pathetic claims that you are the same will not change that. Why do you refuse to acknowledge your greatness?"

"Surely the God of Lies is capable of detecting the truth," Hermione sneered at him. "I was born to two disgustingly normal dentists. They are so average that it is nauseating at times, and I adore them. Each time my magic wreaked havoc they soothed me. They never denied my abilities or scorned me."

"Your familiarity with my reputation pleases me," Loki said after contemplating her statement.

"You mean as Thor's baby brother?" Hermione asked enjoying the smug look getting wiped off of his face. She wasn't expecting him to suddenly smile at her.

"Your wit is impressive," he said. "Few can hone it into an effective weapon during battle. My brother is particularly useless at it; and always falls into its entrapment. You cannot deny that Humans were designed to be ruled. They crave subjugation." Hermione couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and escaped her mouth.

"You mock me?" Loki asked her.

"You know little of those you wish to rule," she answered. "Perhaps you should spend more time researching our history before trying to claim humanity as your own." He opened his mouth to respond, but a deeper voice interrupted.

"Let the lady go," Agent Coulson said. Hermione couldn't see him because of how tightly Loki was holding her, and she tried to ignore the fact that Loki had pulled her closer to him once Coulson had announced his presence.

"My lady," Loki whispered into her ear, "I do apologize." Before she contemplate what he meant, or how to stop him, the Norse God kissed her deeply, using the minuscule relaxation of her wrist muscles to wrench the tesseract wand out of her grip, and shove her behind him as he turned to face the SHIELD Agent.

By the time she'd righted her footing, the fake scepter was transformed in his hand, and he stabbed Agent Coulson through the chest. Her real wand was in her hand and a blasting curse on her lips before the man had fallen. Unfortunately, Loki used it to his advantage. He landed deftly on his feet, clearly having learned after last time, too close to the control panel and promptly dropped Thor from the helicarrier. In her fury she threw a series of vicious hexes and slices, which he easily dodged by teleporting out of the way. Reappearing behind her, Loki pulled her against his chest again.

"You are breathtaking when furious," he whispered. He was gone before she turned around. Gathering her wits about her, Hermione threw herself next to Agent Coulson and started running diagnostic charms.

"Fuck," she muttered as she realized how much damage there truly was in front of her.

"It's okay," Coulson wheezed looking at her. "It's not your fault."

"Shut up," she ordered as she started summoning potions out of her bag. "I'm not letting you go." Hurried footsteps were rushing towards them, which Hermione ignored except to put a strong shield charm up. Once realizing it was Director Fury she dropped it.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Loki," Agent Coulson answered before Hermione started dumping blood replenishing potions down his throat. She started muttering under breath casting an unorthodox combination of spells against his chest. Once the final stasis and freezing charms were in place she forced him to drink two more potions.

"Granger what are you doing?" Fury asked angrily.

"Saving his life," Hermione answered. "I'm going to need you to trust me," she answered pulling out a portkey. "I'll answer your questions when I get back, but if we don't go now he'll die." Without another word, Hermione made a choice that was riskier than allowing Agent Coulson to bleed out. She activated the portkey and allowed it to transport both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

_So...this chapter took a significant turn from when I was writing it, but I love it anyway!_

* * *

The silence in Saint Mungo's was shattered when a blood drenched Hermione Granger appeared in the middle of the trauma ward with an unconscious SHIELD agent. Healers swarmed the two immediately casting diagnostic spells as the brunette witch repeatedly asked for Padma Patil.

"Get her," a healer said when they couldn't get any other information out of Hermione. They continued to run diagnostic spells and ask Hermione questions.

"He was stabbed with a scepter," she answered. "Where is Padma? He needs Padma Patil."

"Ms. Granger, we've summoned her, but we need to start counteracting the blood loss," the nearest Healer said.

"I gave him several blood replenishing potions," she answered. "There's time, get Padma."

"She's on her way," the Healer said trying to calm her down. "In the meantime, just tell me what happened."

"Hermione?" Padma called rushing up to them. "Thank you Healer Smith, I'll take it from here. Now what's wrong with him…" her voice trailed off after looking at the damage in front of her.

"Merlin's left testicle," Padma swore. "Granger please tell me you didn't." Hermione was already nodding rapidly, which caused Padma Patil to start issuing orders to the nearest Healers, including to stop the current regimen of treatment; going so far as to summon one of their wands.

"It's procedure Healer Patil," one healer protested.

"If you administer that to him he'll die," Padma said firmly. "She used a dangerous combination of spells to keep him from bleeding out before she got him here. I've only seen it once before and the magical backlash it created nearly killed the operating team as well as the patient. Get him into an isolated surgical room. Summon Healer Malfoy immediately. I don't care if he's in another procedure you pull him out. Her words were more potent than any magic Hermione had seen. Healers were rapidly transporting Phil, and moving him away from Hermione.

"Granger!" Hermione snapped back suddenly realizing Padma was yelling at her. "Did you deviate at all from the spell set I told you about? I need to know everything you did."

"I gave him several blood replenishing potions," Hermione answered while shaking her head. "We were in the middle of the Atlantic, I didn't think he'd survive the trip without them."

"Did you even consider the ramifications or did you stupidly react like Potter does?"' Padma asked harshly. "Fuck Granger…he could lose his magical core. I didn't tell you about it for you to replicate it. It was sheer dumb luck, and it almost killed everyone working on Lavender. She only survived with her magical core because of the Werewolf blood that had already taken effect."

"He's a squib," Hermione lied, unwilling to take the risk that the hospital would operate on a muggle. "His magical core won't be in danger. Contact Kingsley once the worst is over. He'll reach me."

"Granger, I have no idea what the consequences will be on a squib!" Padma said.

"Padma, I need him alive," Hermione answered still trying to wrap her mind around the situation. "Send Kingsley a patronus when he's allowed visitors."

"I'll do what I can, but if he survives, he may not forgive you," Padma warned lowly before pivoting on her heel. Hermione stood in the hospital for a moment before realizing she was still covered in Phil's blood. A change of clothes would be necessary. However, if she had learned anything from Headmaster Dumbledore it was how powerful the right visual could be, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt was perfectly willing to use one to his advantage.

* * *

"Director Fury," he glanced over his shoulder to see his favorite agent, Lavender Brown, walking towards him. In contrast to her delicate appearance and fondness for elaborate braids, she had an affinity for espionage, and her undercover work rivaled that of Agent Romanov's. Her reputation preceded her amongst SHIELD, and Agent Coulson routinely used her as a mission operative for new recruits. To date no one had caught her off guard, however, the injury rate of new recruits had skyrocketed.

"Report," Fury said when she'd gotten closer. He had been working with Agent Hill to secure the bridge after the skirmish with Loki.

"Granger has returned. She's got an update for you regarding Agent Coulson. I put her in Conference Room B," Agent Brown informed him.

"Thank you. Agent Hill, keep an eye on things," Fury said before following Agent Brown to the conference room. He walked in ready to demand she give him answers, and instead he pulled his gun while scanning the room. It was empty.

"Granger, I don't have time for these games," he said trying to find her. What he wasn't expecting was for his agent to start snickering behind him. He turned to look at her for an explanation.

"Director, there's no need for weapons," Agent Brown said as she tried to compose herself. "I didn't realize how well her 'entrance' the other day went. It's just us in here. Hermione's with Phil right now."

"Agent Brown, what is going on?" Director Fury asked suspiciously. "Care to explain why you're helping our newest asset, and how you're so familiar with her." Lavender knew that using Hermione's given name would create significant distrust in her boss' mind. Intelligence agencies, and their employees, were notoriously paranoid, and had massive trust issues. When he continued to refuse to lower the gun, she sighed in exasperation.

"I've known Hermione since I was eleven," Lavender answered. "We went to school together, and later on she saved my life. Phil's in surgery, and Hermione ensured that he got the best trauma team in the world."

"How?"

"Hermione Granger is extremely well connected," Lavender answered. "Unfortunately, you don't have the clearance to know why or how. In fact we had to get special permission for you to even visit Phil."

"What his chances?" Fury asked.

"He's in surgery," Agent Brown repeated. Director Fury simply stared at her waiting for an answer. "I told them that you weren't going to be easy to persuade...too much like a damn kneazle."

"Did you just compare me to a cat, Agent?" Fury asked sharply. He did not appreciate when she waved him off.

"Phil is in surgery," she repeated a third time. "Now, before I can give you any more information I need you to cooperate. Hermione took Phil to one of our hospitals, but you don't have the clearance. She's managed to secure that, but you have to agree to a few stipulations."

"Right?" Director Fury asked sarcastically. "Let me guess you're going to refuse treatment if I don't comply with your demands?" Agent Brown promptly gave him a look of disgust.

"Phil is a patient, not a bargaining tool," she snarled. "I would never allow him to come to harm. You have no idea the efforts that man goes to for the rest of us. If anyone could successfully incite a hostile takeover it would be him, simply because of the loyalty your agents feel towards him."

"I know," Fury said suddenly holstering his weapon. "His loyalty has never been in question, thankfully, and I have no doubt he would be shocked to know he had an army of SHIELD agents. Now what are these requirements?"

"Everything, from the moment you leave this airship to when you arrive back on it, is confidential. You cannot discuss it outside of those who already know, or create any data on it. There is to be no record of what you learn. If you violate that, the records will be altered and actions will be taken to remove the information from you."

"You may choose to reject this offer. However, there will be no secondary opportunity and you will not recall this one," Lavender answered.

"How will you ensure I won't remember?" Fury asked challenging her assertion.

"Sir, you don't have the clearance," Lavender answered trying not to take satisfaction out of finally getting to tell the surly man his most uttered response.

"No wonder Stark hates when I tell him that," Fury muttered. "Alright. I agree. Now report on Agent Coulson's status," he ordered. Lavender gave him a sharp nod, mostly out of habit.

"Agent Coulson interrupted Loki and Granger in the chamber, and threatened the God. Loki reacquired the tesseract scepter and promptly used it to assault Agent Coulson before releasing the cell with Thor inside," Lavender explained.

"How bad is the damage?"

"Lethal," Lavender answered. "Loki pierced his heart. Phil shouldn't have left that room alive, even with magical assistance."

"What kind of hospital is he in?" Director Fury asked.

"Hermione isn't as unique as previously suggested. A decision was made to protect the majority and sacrifice Hermione's anonymity."

"You have an entire community," Director Fury concluded before she could finish speaking. She nodded confirming the statement. "So he has a chance?"

"Magical Healing isn't perfect, and even if Hermione was a certified healer, I can't say that she would have been able to save him," Lavender answered. "The one positive is that Hermione learned healing spells during the war, which typically focuses on buying more time. After the war she went into magical law enforcement, not healing.

"Of course you have a medical board," Fury muttered, with a shake of his head, before asking, "How did she keep Agent Coulson alive? He was still speaking when I found them." Director Fury asked.

"You have to understand that Hermione used a combination of spells that were not designed with healing in mind. Magic has different classifications, and it's expansive allowing the caster to be creative, but there are rules which we learn in school."

"If you don't know the rules then you can't experiment with them," Fury concluded. Lavender nodded confirming his assumption. "Can someone else cancel out her magic?"

"Yes," Lavender said. "Anyone could as long as they knew what she used. The problem is that the spells she chose often react violently with one another, and Hermione isn't the one who created it, our friend Padma did."

"Who is she?"

"Now? She's a healer, and currently operating on Phil," Lavender answered. "Her twin sister, Parvati, is my best friend. We were all involved in a civil war, during which, I was cornered. Hermione, unknowingly saved me, by blasting the monster off of me. It wasn't until Padma found me that anyone realized I was alive."

"She lost it?" Director Fury guessed.

"Yes," Lavender answered. "Later on, she admitted all she could think about was how devastated Parvati would have been if I died. She just started casting on the spot, anything that she could think of to keep me breathing, including a freezing and a stasis charm."

"How'd you survive?"

"Sheer dumb luck," Lavender answered. "The man who attacked me had a virus that passed to me, and had already taken effect. Even with that assist, I nearly lost my magical core, which we cannot survive without."

"Give Phil some of your blood," Director Fury said even though Lavender already started shaking her head.

"It's too late," she answered. "Besides, I'm pretty sure it'd kill him." "Coulson's normal," Director Fury said before realizing his mistake. Lavender smiled and waved him off.

"He's a muggle, which means he doesn't have magic. Unfortunately, we don't know how that will affect him. Dismantling those spells nearly killed the healers working on me. Hopefully since Padma's done it before she'll have another success. Hermione had to have been beyond desperate to resort to it."

"I don't expect him to simply walk away from this," she finally said. "All I know is that if Hermione hadn't interfered, he never would have left that chamber alive." Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Lavender knew her boss well enough to give him time to process the information she'd handed him.

"She gave him his best chance," Fury said when he finally spoke. "That's good enough for me." Lavender couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on her face.

"However, Agent, this does not absolve you from the fact that you infiltrated SHIELD on false pretenses and have misled me. That is another issue that we will have to address." She nodded promptly, still grateful that her boss wasn't freaking out at the moment.

"For the time being, however, it seems relatively minuscule given our circumstances. So...what's next? " he asked looking at her.

"Your presence is required in London," Lavender answered. "Your clearance is currently being secured and they will want to interrogate you to determine if you are a security risk. However, they will attempt to undermine this by scheduling your appearance before you have time to actually receive the approval."

"So we're going to break a few rules," Director Fury asked. "How exactly do you expect to get me to London in time?" Lavender couldn't help the grin rose to her face.

"It's going to feel rather unpleasant," she answered as she pulled out a small key chain. "Just don't let go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"It's going to feel rather unpleasant," Lavender answered pulling out a small keychain. "Just don't let go." She laughed at her boss' skeptical look and said, "Grab on." Watching Director Fury narrow his eyes at her and reach out for the key chain as though she was pulling an elaborate prank on him was highly amusing. So was his landing after the portkey pulled them from the airship and deposited in London. Lavender landed smoothly on her feet from years of practice traveling this way. Her normally graceful, to the point of irritation, boss barely avoided landing on his face. He did manage to remain on all fours. It was a memory she was definitely showing Dean.

"You're right," Fury told her as he straightened up. "That was unpleasant. Where the hell are we?"

"Ministry of Magic," she answered fighting to keep a straight face at her boss. "London, England. Please try to hide your astonishment Director." Her stoic boss glared at her.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Director Fury asked following her further into the ornate atrium they had arrived in. She knew that he was busy taking in his surroundings and planning to hoard the information for later.

"Hermione has a penchant for attracting trouble. One that she's perfected since the age of eleven" Lavender answered as she directed him to the reception desk. She paused to pull her Auror badge and then greeted the ministry employee.

"Good morning. Auror Lavender Brown escorting SHIELD Director Fury for the emergency convening of the International Confederation of Wizards." Her boss' contained any surprise at her secondary title, although she knew he would demand an explanation later. Lavender handed over her wand for identification, and then passed him a badge with his name on it. After they were through reception she continued as she pocketed her badge and wand.

"What kind of trouble?" Director Fury asked watching as memos flew over their heads down the corridor.

"She fought a troll at the age of eleven, and won," Lavender answered with a shrug. "Use that as your scale and raise it for each year she ages." The groan that escaped her boss surprised her.

"I'm going to regret meeting her aren't I?" Fury asked glancing over at Lavender. "Occasionally," Lavender agreed. "She's a dangerous combination of Stark's curiosity and intelligence, Captain America's sense of righteousness, and Romanov's stealth. Add to that impulsivity and sheer determination."

Lavender's description was interrupted by Director Fury swearing under his breath. Her lycan hearing enabled her to pick up most of his mutterings including key phrases of, "perfect storm," and "time for retirement."

"You're far better off with her on the team. I've been pestering Kings, our Prime Minister, to read you in for years. Hermione's been involved only since Loki's temper tantrum in Germany and you've been summoned. Witch is efficient."

"What exactly am I being brought in for?" Fury asked as he followed her into one of the lifts. Lavender punched the necessary floor as the doors shut.

"You'll be speaking to an international coalition of witches and wizards. Similar to the council, except much larger."

"How many of there are you?" Director Fury asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. We're spread throughout the world, but muggles out number us. The Statute of Secrecy was put in place to prevent witch hunts."

"So what is the goal here? What am I trying to accomplish with this group?" Fury asked.

"You have to justify why you need to know about magic. Specifically, why we should allow SHIELD to have any information at all rather than simply continuing to hide," she answered. Director Fury looked affronted at the answer, and Lavender had no doubt he was about to demand she explain her choice of the word "allow." Looking over at her boss, she smiled when she saw him open his mouth.

"You don't have to convince me," Lavender said. "Remember I work for you. I'm more than aware why isolation policies do not work, especially with aliens and Norse Gods showing up. However, they don't. The majority of our citizens are completely ignorant of your world."

"What's the worst that could happen?" the director asked, which caused Lavender to pause midstep. "What?"

"You are about to face a group of people who are overwhelmingly racist and bigoted. They will sneer and mock you for not having magic. Many of them hate Hermione for having nonmagical parents. Do not lower yourself to their tactics. Ignore their insults and derision." She finished escorting him to the doors of the meeting hall.

"Alright, once we walk in here, they will call your name. Go to the podium in the center. Oh and remember, Muggle simply means non-magical." As the doors opened, it allowed an outpouring of noise, giving them their first glimpse of the group who had summoned Director Fury. They slipped into the seats arranged for viewing the group, although primarily it was empty. In front of the podium stood Hermione Granger. She was wearing the same clothes that Lavender had seen her in earlier, although they wer ripped and covered in copious amounts of blood.

"...trust a _mudblood's_ judgement? What's the harm in the deaths of a few dirty muggles?"

"Ambassador Croyne you will refrain from using such language," Supreme Mugwump Akingbade said gaveling the other one down. "Ms. Granger has repeatedly proved her magical worth with her heroic actions and derogatory comments towards her parentage will not be tolerated."

"She broke the Statute of Secrecy!" Ambassador Croyne snarled.

"That is not at issue here, and has already been previously settled," Supreme Mugwump Akingbade said. "Do you have a relevant question?" Before the man could answer, Akingbade spoke again, "Excellent. Ms. Granger, you are dismissed. Thank you so very much for attending today's hearing and testifying before the International Confederation." The brunette witch promptly thanked the Supreme Mugwump and turned towards Lavender.

"Director Fury," she greeted.

"Granger," he answered. "Your motivation visual was exceedingly well played."

"Thank you Director," she said clearly pleased. "Good luck to you." His name was called seconds later and he headed towards the podium. He had a feeling he'd need a glass of whiskey after this "hearing."

"Muggles are mindless beasts," yet another idiot announced. Fury had long lost what little patience he possessed. He wasn't even bothering to keep track of their names now, and instead referred to them with a variety of insults in his head. It was worse than dealing with the council. He was sorely tempted to shoot all of them. He was grateful that he had years of experience handling these types of morons.

"Why should we care?"

Yes, he definitely needed a glass of whiskey...good whiskey to soothe his mind after this moronic debate.

"Considering that you're vastly outnumbered," he answered, "there's the fact that we are facing enemies hell bent on destroying the entire planet. Surely, you realize that if they are successful, by proxy the magical community will perish as well."

"Aliens have already proven that they failed to find our people," the wizard insisted.

"Actually, they never had a chance to look for any of your people, as SHIELD and the Avengers battled them in New York and won. Are you so willing to allow a threat the option of time and curiosity?" Silence reigned over the hall at his question, and Director Fury finally felt a spark of hope that logic might actually succeed.

"I'm not suggesting you reveal any of your communities," he said. "Simply that you cooperate with our organization."

"How many will be aware of our existence?" The British Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt asked . "You must understand that we have valid concerns about the safety of our citizens, especially considering that muggles have already proven capable of persecution."

"I agree that the public would be better off in ignorance," Fury said. "It would be me, and the Aurors you've already had infiltrate SHIELD. Personally, I believe we can coordinate far more efficiently to protect both the magical and muggle community, regardless of how we view each other."

"Muggles are weak," Ambassador Croyne declared dismissively. "Why should we lend our power to you?"

"Ambassador are you familiar with an atomic weapon?" Fury asked smirking. When the wizard shook his head the Director continued, "It is a weapon of mass destruction. Two were dropped in the middle of the 20th century, and it obliterated Japan. Residual radiation ultimately killed thousands of muggles. These are weapons that your wards will not protect you against."

"Are you threatening us?" Ambassador Croyne demanded.

"I am merely explaining why you should be slow to antagonize muggles, especially considering we have common enemies," Director Fury answered. "It makes little sense to fight each other, when our entire planet is under threat of destruction." His comments set off a wave of discussion amongst the international body, which dismissed him shortly after. Agent Brown met him outside of the chamber, and led him out while ignoring all of his questions. She shoved him into a fireplace while yelling out a name of a saint.

It wasn't until he was looking at an unconscious Phil, that she started speaking to him.

"You did well," Agent Brown said. "They'll dither for the next several days before we're told of their decision."

"Meanwhile, Loki wreaks havoc," Director Fury responded. "The damage will be catastrophic."

"Hermione is in play," Brown answered dismissively. "Besides, you have several Aurors at your disposal. We're not just going to abandon SHIELD. Honestly, this is all more of a formality than anything. We've given them a great cover by pretending Hermione is unique. They'll never deny that."

"You're surprisingly confident," Fury said.

"With good reason," Lavender answered as she picked up Phil's chart and read it. "His prognosis is good. Although it'll take a lot of recovery."

"Who will they contact?" Fury asked unsurprised that his agent had kept her answers succinct. He'd trained her well, and now that he knew she also worked for the magical government he assumed she had been trained by them.

"Hermione or myself," she answered. "Most likely whomever Kingsley reaches first. According to these notes, Padma was able to dismantle the spell combination, which is the most volatile part. Honestly, the fact that he doesn't have a magical core is probably why she was successful."

"Lasting consequences?"

"Too soon to tell," Lavender answered before meeting his eye, "Although a scepter to the chest isn't a flesh wound. I'm still shocked he's alive even with Hermione's interference." Fury looked at her thoughtfully before asking the question on his mind.

"When you say volatile.." he said trailing off. The grim smile Agent Brown gave did not comfort him.

"It could cause a minor explosion," she answered. The emphasis she used on the word minor did not go unnoticed, and Fury imagined she was underselling exactly how small of an explosion it could cause. He needed to have Agent Brown and Granger provide a demonstration after they had taken care of Loki.

"We need to head back soon. No doubt the team is scrambling in your absence." Fury couldn't help the small smile at her insinuation. Despite his irritation at the antics the Avengers constantly performed, he did have a soft spot for them.

"You're sure about Granger?" He asked warily. Despite his irritation at his agent keeping a secret identity and community from him, he still trusted her implicitly.

"Hermione's moral compass is rather impressive. As I mentioned earlier, it's on par with Captain America's," Brown answered before hesitating.

"What is it?" Director Fury asked.

"Hermione was involved in the war before it technically became one. She spent her childhood on the front lines because a madman insisted that she and every other muggle born needed to be exterminated. Her regard for her own life, but never her reasons. You will question her methods, and the risks she takes, but never forget that she's focused on the bigger picture."

"Well..that's something," Fury said. "She seemed capable of putting the Avenger's in their place."

"I trust her with my life," Agent Brown said. "She's capable of making the decisions no one else can."

"That's all well and good," Fury said weighing his agent's words. "The real question is, do we want her to?" Lavender raised her chin and met his gaze.

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

_The more reviews I get, the more chapters will appear._

Chapter 9

"I know of what I speak!" Thor yelled angrily slamming his fist on the conference table in front of his teammates. Tony was watching the norse god skeptically, while Clint watched interestedly. Romanov was perched next to the marksmen muttering in his ear to to catch him up on the newest addition to the team. Steve sat stiffly while he weighed the Asgardian's words.

"What's Glinda's motivation's supposed to be for destroying the planet?" Tony asked. "Her planet, I might add."

"My brother is a master weaver of half truths and lies," Thor said taking care to choose his words. "He ensnares his prey with pretty promises of their deepest desires."

"People are capable of great atrocities with the right motivation," Steve commented as he glanced over at Tony.

"You really think Glinda's that great of an actress?" Tony asked. "Besides, Loki would never have given up that scepter. Not even to an ally. He's too much of a control freak."

"He could have gotten to her afterwards," Natasha pointed out. "He's already displayed his penchant for mind control, and she did go missing between appearances. SHIELD was unable to track her. Neither was Jarvis."

"She never appeared when I was with him," Clint said. "Although if she's as integral as Thor's suggesting, it means Loki would have ensured she stay secluded from us."

"She didn't have the blue eyes either," Tony argued.

"We don't know what her abilities entail," Natasha pointed out. "She can disappear into thin air. Is it unreasonable to think she could mask the eye color?"

"You're operating entirely on assumptions here," Tony pointed out. "Based on what Point Break, here, thinks he saw."

"Tread lightly Man of Iron," Thor growled at him.

"Your brother is a master illusionist. Couldn't he have shown you something different?" Tony asked.

"This is getting us nowhere," Steve said. "We need to talk to Fury and figure out Loki's next move."

"Fury's disappeared," Romanov answered. "He hasn't been seen since he met with Agent Brown."

"Who?" Tony asked.

"SHIELD agent, one of Phil's favorites. She's got long blonde hair she wears in braids," Natasha said.

"Oh, the Wiccan," Clint said. "What? I was curious when she kept disappearing for full moons."

"What is a Wiccan?" Steve asked confused.

"It's a religion involving witchcraft," Clint answered. "Nothing like what this Glinda is capable of. More about connecting with nature and putting out good will."

"Moving on," Tony interrupted. "We need a plan." Before a plan could be formulated, a thunderous crack forced everyone to their feet in defensive positions. Romanov and Clint were back to back with their weapons pointed as their eyes searched for the threat. Upon seeing Hermione standing next to Thor, still in blood covered clothes, hair in disarray, with her wand held loosely in her hand, Romanov relaxed slightly.

"Phil's out of surgery, and Fury is currently with him," Hermione said pushing her hair out of her face. "The prognosis looks better than I hoped it would." Before her words could sink in, however, Thor seized her by the throat.

"Where is the tesseract witch?" Thor demanded as he lifted her into the air. "How has my brother ensnared you?! What price did you demand for your magic?"

"Thor!" Stark and Natasha yelled out.

"This is not the way to do this," Romanov said surprising everyone when she pointed her firearm at the Norse God. "Put her down."

"Not until she speaks of this foul concoction!" His hand was on her throat, which Thor squeezed menacingly. "She aided him in his escape!"

"Let go," Hermione hissed, capturing the Avenger's attention. The God of Thunder snarled at her, and Hermione silently cast an expulso directly at his chest. She forcibly dropped from his grasp as her spell's explosion violently blasted him backwards into the nearest wall. Hermione launched herself to her feet while massaging her throat. Per her estimation, the spell hadn't had the same effect on the Asgardian that it would've on a mere human, magical or otherwise. The blonde didn't look as though he was entirely pain free as he too lurched to his feet and summoned his hammer, but he was still in one piece.

"The next time you touch me," Hermione threatened raspily, "I will kill you."

"You dare threaten a Prince of Asgard?" Thor asked menacingly brandishing his hammer.

"I'm promising," Hermione corrected him, as sparks shot out of both her wand and hair.

"Glinda," Stark said walking towards her with his hands raised in a non threatening gesture. "While I have no doubt you'd wipe the floor with Shakespeare in the park over here,perhaps you can come sit next to me and debrief us?" She nodded, barely, without taking her eyes off of the blonde Asgardian. Hermione allowed Tony slip his arm around her waist and guide her away from Thor, putting Steve and the table between them.

"Thor mentioned you were confronted by Loki?" Natasha prompted. Hermione nodded, and began explaining the situation.

"He stabbed Phil when he interrupted," she finished. Before she could explain what had become of Phil, Thor interrupted.

"What pretty lies fall from your lips Sorceress," he declared.

"Excuse me?"

"Thor has concerns that you are working with Loki," Steve explained.

"Clearly his brains have been addled," she answered with a glare at the Asgardian.

"He embraced you as only a lover would," Thor accused sneering at her. "No fight did you enact. You remained within his grasp, allowing him to caress you." Bruce, Stark, Steve, all turned to stare at Hermione who was gaping at the Asgardian. However, it was Natasha's response that had everyone surprised.

"Careful of that argument Thor," the assassin warned.

"I do not understand," Thor said glancing the redhead. "What woman would endure the touch of Loki willingly?"

"You clearly haven't seen him," Hermione muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, they all heard her.

"You admit it?" Thor asked triumphantly.

"I believe, Granger, is merely pointing out that your brother is handsome," Natasha said. "Despite the sociopathic tendencies, he's rather attractive. Admitting so isn't a crime."

"Can we stop talking about how hot you find him?" Tony asked in a strangled voice. "I don't need this information." Steve promptly nodded in agreement, while both girls smirked at each other. "So, Glinda can you explain why you didn't immediately fight back?"

"Brute strength is not a primary response of mine," Hermione answered anger getting the best of her. "Especially when the opponent has me at a disadvantage and physically is more powerful. Exactly how was I to fight him off when he had a hold of my wrist in a grip strong enough to snap it?"

"You should have prevented Agent of Coulson's death!" Thor bellowed.

"I did you giant idiot!" Hermione yelled standing with both hands on the table. "Is your brain so addled by ale that you didn't even listen to what I said upon my arrival?!"

"Wait," Steve said. "I think we might all have missed it with the commotion. Phil's alive"

"Yes," Hermione said testily as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I managed to get him to the hospital in time, and he is now recovering from surgery. Fury is with him now."

"Oh," Thor said after a moment.

"Yes...oh" Hermione mocked.

"Perhaps an apology would be in order," Steve muttered quietly towards Thor.

"She could still be in cahoots with Loki," Thor objected, as the glass pitcher on the table suddenly shattered. Everyone startled staring at the table before glancing at Hermione who flicked her wand and repaired it before vanishing the liquid.

"Why, in Merlin's saggy bottom, would I bother saving Phil if I was working with your brother?" She asked trying to regain control of her emotions. Thor opened his mouth only to have Clint cut him off.

"I think it's safe to say she's on our side," he said. "Doesn't anyone want to know what happened to the pitcher?"

"Accidental magic," Hermione answered. "Usually only happens with children and cases of extreme emotions."

"Right," he said as though hearing about magic was an everyday occurrence. "I'm Clint, by the way, since these idiots don't know how to make introductions." Hermione immediately perked up, and looked at the archer in interest.

"How'd they get rid of Loki's influence?"

"Cognitive recalibration" Natasha answered, before simplifying, "I hit him really hard in the head."

"Would you be willing to let me see how he took control?" Hermione asked. "It would be helpful to know exactly how the scepter works, and whether occlumency would be a prudent choice of defense."

"What would that entail?" Clint asked cautiously, clearly ignoring the majority of her statement.

"I would need to look into your mind," Hermione explained gently. "I need to see the memory of Loki taking control, and see how it affected your synapses."

"And give you the chance to ensnare his mind yourself?" Thor interrupted. Hermione didn't glance at him before sending a stinging hex and subsequent petrificus totalus. While a few of the Avengers glanced at Thor when he collapsed onto the ground, Hermione had already resumed her explanation to Clint, which had their attention.

"Knowing how it affects the brain may make it easier to release the victim in the future or defend against it," she finished.

"You need my permission to do this?" Clint asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "However, entering someone's mind without permission is not ideal, and rather invasive. Not to mention, the fact that it's prudent we trust each other. Forcing myself into your mind would be adverse to that outcome."

"I like her," Clint muttered to Natasha. "Do it." Hermione nodded.

"You need to relax and don't break eye contact?" She didn't give him time to respond. Hermione slipped in the moment he met her gaze, finding herself standing on a metal beam thousands of meters above the ground, and wavering with her balance. Strong arms steadied herself, which she latched onto, while turning to see Clint was stabilizing her.

"I hate heights," she said. He grinned at her before releasing herself to sign his response.

"They're my favorite," he said. She cocked her head to the side, perplexed that he was signing to her instead of speaking. He turned without speaking, and started walking along the beam. Hermione carefully followed behind him.

"Don't look down, don't look down," she kept muttering to herself. Thankfully it was long until he stopped, and gestured for her to watch. She could see Loki approaching with his scepter. The grip on her hand ached.

"You have heart," a lilith voice said, as she struggled to free herself. She failed, and the sharp tip of the strange staff touched her chest. A new voice, similar to the haze of the imperius overtook her body and mind. She jerked out of the memory, and slipped off of the beam. Screaming as she fell she hit the ground hard, and realized she was back in the conference room.

"What happened?!"

"Is she alright?"

Voices were yelling as Hermione focused on controlling her breathing and fear. She had slipped into a panic attack. Tony pulled her to her feet, and she saw that Natasha was fretting over Clint, as he struggled to check on Hermione.

"I dislike you," Hermione managed to breathe out. "Who the fuck wanders across beams that high off the ground to organize their thoughts?"

"Afraid of heights?" Clint asked grinning at her.

"Extremely," she answered. "It's why I hate flying and refuse to use a broom."

"You can fly on a broom?!" Steve asked. "The Wizard of Oz got that right?" Hermione let out a laugh.

"Yes," she answered. "I prefer Thestrals and Hippogriffs. Even the dragon was better than a broom."

"Dragons?!" Thor asked excitedly. She glanced over and realized that her spell must have worn off. She nodded as she tried to calm her breathing. "I broke into a bank. We escaped on a dragon." Everyone looked stunned at the admision, and thankfully didn't call her on it. Thor's eyes were lit up at the prospect that she'd battled a dragon.

"What happened?" Steve asked, refocusing the group.

"Everyone's mind is organized differently," Hermione answered. "Clint's manifested high in the air on metal beams. When I panicked in the memory he was showing me, I fell off of one. The takeover Loki used felt similar to a spell I've encountered. Occlumency would help, although may not be totally effective. When undergoing it, you must fight it off mentally, and will yourself to remain in control."

"That seems reasonable," Tony answered. "Not as though you just spouted something out of a scifi novel."

"It takes practice," Hermione answered. "Not everyone can do it. My friend Harry is atrocious at the art. Usually those who are more emotional aren't great at it. If you can compartmentalize it's a bit easier."

"Does anyone know where Loki is, or what he's trying to use the scepter for?" Steve asked.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head.

"He's going to make his play soon though, today," Clint added. "He recovered the sceptor?"

"Yes," Thor answered as Hermione said, "No." Everyone in the room blinked and looked at the two of them confused.

"I saw him use the scepter to assault the Agent of Coulson," Thor answered. "He took it with him."

"He took a scepter," Hermione answered softly. "I had a decoy made after acquiring it in Germany."

"How?" Tony asked curiously.

"Magic," Hermione replied impishly. "It's designed to replicate a staff or a wand, and shoot blue lights out. Clearly it was made a bit too well, considering Phil's condition, but magically it's rather worthless."

"Where's the real one?" Natasha asked. Hermione shrugged with a small smile.

"You have deceived Loki," Thor said after a moment. "Such a feat is a great rarity."

"Yes," Hermione said. "Well, I figured he'd want it back."

"My apologies Sorceress," Thor said humbly. She tilted her head at him.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" Hermione asked suddenly. Everyone promptly shrugged before starting to fill her in on the rest of the battle she missed.


	10. Chapter 10

_A few readers expressed confusion about the Avengers learning Hermione wasn't the only witch. It was subtle, but she spoke because of a panic attack. None of them actually picked up on the admission. This chapter explores a more severe panic attack that is common with PTSD survivors._

Chapter 10

Realizing that Loki needed an energy source, powerful enough to sustain a portal spurned Stark into summoning his suit and taking off without so much as a "by your leave," to the rest of them.

"Where has the Man of Iron fled?" Thor asked concerned at the development as Clint and Natasha shared glances.

"Stark Tower is unveiling their new power source today," Steve said. "He's been bragging about it being entirely self-sufficient." The group started suiting up and preparing to follow Tony to New York. As each Avenger's attention was diverted, Lavender slipped Hermione an international portkey, while reporting to Fury. Hermione was impressed at the skillful drop amongst enhanced humans.

"I'll race you there," Hermione said cheerfully to the other Avengers.

"You would jest on the eve of battle?" Thor demanded appalled, which earned an eye roll from the witch.

"After as many near death experiences as I have, you develop a sense of humor," Hermione answered before activating the portkey and disappearing from their sight.

She landed nimbly inside of, what was clearly, Tony's extravagant penthouse. Finding one of Tony's armchairs, Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself and sat down. Loki and Tony entered, nearly seconds later, from opposite ends of the penthouse. Both men were already posturing as they meandered towards each other. Loki's cape billowed around him as stepped forward, while Tony strutted in his careless elegance.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said gazing up to where Stark stood. Hermione couldn't withhold her grin at the anticipation of hearing Tony's response. He really did have the greatest one liners.

"Actually, I was planning on threatening you," Tony answered in a dismissive tone as he walked down the ramp.

"You should have left your armor on for that," Loki said bemused as he gestured towards Stark with his scepter.

"Yeah, well it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the Glow Stick of Destiny," he answered. Hermione had to smother a giggle as Loki looked at said scepter as though he found Tony amusing. "Drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything," Loki said benignly, as Tony glanced over his shoulder before locating a glass and turning around.

"No, no. Threatening," Tony corrected. "No drink? You sure? I'm going to have one." While Tony was busy pouring himself, what appeared to be a very expensive whiskey, Hermione couldn't help, but wonder if they were aware of how flirtatious the entire conversation sounded. Tony, she knew flirted with anything that moved, however, she was positive both men would be horrified if she announced it to them.

The Chitauri are coming," Loki warned before studying the horizon out the window, clearly anticipating their arrival. "Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," Tony answered, earning a confused look from the Norse God. That's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing."

"Yes I've met them."

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one," Tony said with a slight grimace, "but let's do a headcount. Your brother, the demi god, although if he keeps angering Glinda, I don't know how much longer he'll be alive." Hermione was surprised to see a look of what was clearly pride on Loki's face.

"Glinda, by the way, a Sorceress who's magic is superior to yours. A super soldier living legend, who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss of every single one of them," Tony said before taking a drink.

"That was the plan," Loki said moving closer to Stark. "I'll admit I was surprised by your Sorceress."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will. They'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki pointed out.

"We have a hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point," Tony said. "There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because, if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Both men were standing closer than they had previously, each standing menacingly. Hermione wondered why Tony was allowing Loki to continue advancing, and considered conjuring a shield between them.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki asked menacingly as he raised the scepter to Tony's' chest. Hermione watched, knowing that the real scepter was safely in her wand holster, which allowed her to enjoy the comedic scene playing out in front of her. A loud metal clink rang out, causing both Tony and Loki to look at the scepter equally confused before Loki attempted it again.

"This usually works," Loki said disappointedly after a moment.

"Well, performance issues, you know?" Tony quipped, as Hermione laughed. Neither man seemed to hear her peal of laughter as Loki had angrily grabbed Stark by the throat and threw him across the room. As the Norse God began walking towards Tony's prone body, Hermione dropped her disillusionment charm.

"Magical items are ever so fickle," Hermione said, capturing Loki's attention as he spun around with an unnatural elegance. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Witchling," Loki said reverlantly, with a demure nod towards her that had her raising an eyebrow at him.

"Glinda," Tony added as he slowly rose to his feet. "Would you like a drink?" She grinned at him and shook her head.

"Perhaps later," she answered as she focused on Loki. "I'd hate to overindulge and miss a skirmish. Speaking of which, where exactly is this Chitauri army you keep mentioning? Is your portal even open?"

"It is surrounded by an energy bubble," Tony pointed out as Loki studied the scepter and then Hermione. "I'm sure he's got a back up plan."

"You've altered it," Loki said accusingly as he ignored Stark's comment.

"Have I?" Hermione asked innocently with a slight shrug, as she relaxed in the chair. Her posture seemed to throw him off kilter, and she watched Loki stiffin. "Perhaps you've simply lost its allegiance."

"Your mind games fail Witchling. The scepter is not sentient," Loki said as Tony quietly inched closer to him.

"Are you so sure about that?" She asked him tilting her head slightly. "Positive that you know everything about this particular artifact? After all, it used to work for you, and now it doesn't." The glance was almost imperceptible, but she still saw it. Before she could feel triumphant, Loki seized Tony by the throat once again. Tony was gripping the Asgardian's wrist while struggling to pronounce the word "deploy."

"You will all fall before me," Loki hissed as he turned to look at Hermione. "Even you sorceress, though perhaps differently than the rest." He threw Tony threw the glass windows as Hermione stood and rushed forward in a blind panic, nearly missing Tony successfully yell the word deploy as she screamed his name.

"Who will save you now?" Loki asked, capturing her attention from the window where she now stood. The far wall erupted, forcing Loki and Hermione to hit the floor, as a giant red case flew outward after Tony.

"Do you honestly think I am unable to defend myself?" She asked climbing back to her feet and willing her wand into her hand.

"Are all Asgardian's so small minded that you cannot see women as anything other than helpless?" She was surprised that Loki started laughing.

"I see my brother has foolishly angered you," he said. "Thor has always fallen prey to the illusion that brute force is always the most efficient tool."

"You're trying to flatter me," Hermione said glaring at him. "It won't work. Your scepter has failed you, perhaps you should be prudent and surrender. You're in luck, I accept."

"You are a delightful creature," Loki said ignoring her offer. "Tell me, where is the true scepter?"

"Beyond your reach," Hermione answered, knowing that Loki would never accept any lie. She cast a silent petrificus totalus, at him. He dodged the bright light nimbly and responded in kind. She found herself suddenly surrounded with many copies of Loki. She briefly noted that these were unlike the copies in the Magical World. They were life-like and solid.

"Neat trick," she muttered before casting another disillusionment charm over herself. She was surprised when each image of him began clapping at her response. It was unnerving to impress him, and it made her afraid to move. She sent an expulso towards the kitchen, and when the island exploded distracting all of the Loki's, Hermione dove towards the left, away from where the original Asgardian Prince had stood. Just before she passed the copies of him, Tony's voice distracted her and she turned, relieved to see him hovering in midair.

"There's one other person you pissed off, Phil," Tony said just before shooting an energy beam at the Loki that was centered in the room. Loki was blasted backwards, but the blast of energy also threw Hermione back, and when she hit the ground her disillusionment charm broke. The room spun around her as she laid flat on her back amongst debris. Her wand was not in her hand. It was that thought that motivated her to roll onto her stomach despite still trying to reorient herself with her surroundings.

She was on all fours attempting to locate her wand and force the room to stop spinning when she was pulled upright by her hair. In that instant, the brightly lit room darkened until Hermione was back in a ballroom with a broken chandelier. She swayed on her feet, trying to avoid Bellatrix's knife, while remaining upright. In her desperate attempt, her body leaned itself back against the wall of flesh.

"Witchling, you are trying my patience." The words did not match the voice she heard. Dimly, far away in her mind, she somehow knew those words were spoken with a beautiful grace near enough to fondness rather than the psychotic screech of Bellatrix Lestrange's voice.

"Perhaps a change in scenery is in order." Hearing that suggestion sparked a burst of energy that Hermione hadn't previously had and she started violently thrashing to break free. She could hear Greyback pacing in anticipation. She would not be given to him, and so she started taunting the Death Eater in hopes that Bellatrix would kill her in a rage..

"You stupid inbred twit! Killing mudbloods won't prevent yourself from breeding out of existence," Hermione snarled, knowing she sounded like a dying animal. Triumph surged through her broken body when Bellatrix forcibly spun her around. Hermione was sure that death was imminent and spit in the woman's face in a final act of defiance.

Having Bellatrix seize the sides of her face and force her to meet the woman's gaze was terrifying. Her mental defenses had already been broken through torture. Hermione futility pushed against the woman's torso in a last ditch attempt to prevent the mental invasion.

Watching Bellatrix fade away to reveal Loki Odinson turned Hermione's terror into confusion. He still held her face, his eyes searching hers for answers. The young witch frantically tried to figure out what was real. Her blood froze when she heard the screaming.

"It's not real! I swear it's a fake."

"You can't be here," she whispered staring at Loki absolutely terrified. She started pushing his chest, as though she could rid him from her mind that way. "Get out. Get out now!" Her body started sagging from exhaustion and panic, yet she still tried to push him out of her mind.

"Still yourself Witchling," Loki said soothingly. "I mastered mind magics several millennia ago. Your shields were broken from within, and you will only bring yourself harm."

"You cannot be here!" Hermione insisted fearfully as the screams continued growing louder. She couldn't bring herself to turn and face her body on the floor. Shamefully she noted that she felt gratitude for the man holding her weight.

"Rest," Loki said as he lowered her to the floor of her mind. She hated that he was right and that her eyes were heavy. Hermione abhorred herself for taking comfort in his arms while he viewed her darkest moment.

"Who is this mortal?" Loki snarled as he watched Bellatrix carve into her arm. She felt him turn her arm over and touch the red angry words. "Death is too swift for her."

"Too late," Hermione mumbled. "She's already dead." Loki remained silent at her response and did not stir until Bellatrix ordered everyone to stop moving.

"So this was the trigger," he said. Hermione looked up to see the Bellatrix's back, her hand twisted in Hermione's bloody and tangled hair. Blinking, she found herself falling towards the floor in Tony's destroyed penthouse. Loki caught her up before she hit the ground. She noticed, helplessly, that he lifted her up into his arms, just before her sight went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is shorter than the others, however, it was one of the most difficult to write. I also wanted to get it out after so many requests. Please let me know what you think (in depth), reviews motivate me to write. Without them I tend to think no one's interested.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The silence woke her. War, magical or muggle, was marked by anguished shrieks and the tangy scent of blood. Death followed silence, which marked the beginning of battles and lingered amongst the corpses. Silence reigned just before she and the others were attacked in the Department of Mysteries, it fell over the ballroom, just before Bellatrix offered her to Greyback, and it followed them into the Final Battle. She knew the lesson all too well: silence predicated death.

Hermione forcibly wrenched her eyes open, only to discover that she was lying in a bed centered in a luxurious room, instead of a partially destroyed American city. The opulence of the room was beyond anything she'd ever seen, including the gothic overtures of Malfoy Manor, and when she had snuck into Buckingham Palace, as a child. Despite her surprise at her change in location, she forced herself to sit up.

The lack of pain encouraged her to clamber out of the large bed, grace be damned, and silently summon her wand. Her befuddlement grew when it promptly zoomed into her hand from an adjacent nightstand. Knowing she should be grateful to have her wand, Hermione couldn't help, but feel insulted by the lack of security measures. Had no one truly attempted to disarm her?

Did she really appear so weak that she didn't warrant even a single guard? Not even Loki would make such an assumption.

The intrusive compliment of the Norse God had her frowning. What did she know about Loki's practices regarding prisoners? Her level of confidence regarding his habits concerned her, though she knew there was no time to dwell on it..

She focused on her current circumstances and cast a homenum revelio charm only to find herself perturbed when it showed nothing. Creeping towards the door, she pressed her ear against it, straining to hear anything. As a precaution she started casting spells to hide any trace of her presence. Once she was satisfied with her defensive concealment charms, she vanished the door while casting an illusionment charm on the now empty space.

She could see two guards standing on the other side of the open doorway. Neither reacted to her magic or provided any hint that they'd noticed something was amiss. Hermione cast both a disillusionment and silencing spells upon herself rather than risk letting them discover her. Drawing in a deep breath, Hermione grinned to herself before she chose the move that Harry would have, and stepped forward into the hallway.

Despite the precarious situation, she couldn't help wondering why her homenum revelio spell didn't affect them. Instead she started down the hallway, walking as though she knew exactly where she was traveling, which concerned her. Instead of dwelling on those fears, she marveled at the beauty surrounding her, despite her heightened apprehension. The opulence of the halls she was currently exploring were extravagant, yet did not cross into the realm of overindulgence. She focused on her breathing, knowing that remaining calm was imperative to a successful escape. What she wasn't expecting was to hear his voice.

"Your devotion has never been in doubt, but not even I estimated it ran this high. Certainly this exceeds the most creative assassination of an Asgardian King." His voice rang out from behind her, and before she pivoted Hermione knew it was Loki. He looked far more content than when they met in Tony's apartment, although he gazed at her with a similar intensity.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked matching the cordial tone he had struck with her. He grinned at her, as he drew nearer before clarifying.

"Surely you remember the last time my brother saw you prancing around the palace in your night clothes." Loki said with a chuckle as he gestured towards her. "I have never seen Thor's cheeks colored that brightly red."

"At least," Loki paused grinning, "Not since Mother chastised him in front of the entire court, for his advances with the barmaids." Despite the image of Thor's mother lecturing him about impropriety, Hermione's first concern was the accusation of being dressed inappropriately, and looked down at her clothes only to feel baffled. She was wearing a dress, which had a modest neckline and reached her knees. While she was examining her clothes, Loki stepped within reach so he could slip an arm around her waist to pull her against him.

"I do not share my brother's fright of Midgardian standards of modesty," he said before kissing the shell of her ear. So shocked by his actions, Hermione didn't react at all. When Loki pulled back, he gave her an appraising look, which she presumed to say that he knew she wasn't falling for his antics. When she continued to remain silent, Loki persisted.

"Witchling, always, you were adamant that I'd hate the throne, yet, now you're trying to force me to succeed my brother?"

"You are mad," Hermione finally managed to say in spite of the grin Loki was giving her. Her response only served to make him tilt his head before he spoke.

"Are you well?" He finally asked her. She forced herself to nod, despite her dry throat and the confusion she was attempting to sift through. How much time had she lost? What happened and why did Loki believe they were married? Her silence seemed to have concerned him enough to have the Norse God cup her face and examine her.

While he stared into her eyes, and she stared back, Hermione was surprised at how much affection bled from him towards her. What had changed? Before she could ask or he could continue his interrogation, they were interrupted by a girlish shriek of delight.

"Mummy!"

"Uncle Thor won't let me ride the horses!" She stared downward, wide eyed, at the small toddler who was looking upward with abundant affection as she tried to climb up Hermione's legs. After her shock, Hermione's instincts, as Teddy's godmother kicked in, and she lifted the little girl upwards. Moments later, she jumped into a defensive position behind Loki, in order to shield the child, as a thunderous sound emitted from the direction she had come from. A terribly loud sounding voice followed.

"Rose!" The little girl cringed into Hermione, before she whispered how upset Uncle Thor was with her. Before Hermione could ask why she was in trouble, the Norse God appeared.

"You can't keep running away!" he bellowed as he rounded the corner. Catching sight of Hermione, the blonde turned bright red, and forgot his previous endeavour.

"Sister! You aren't presentable!" he exclaimed, clasping his hand over his eyes, causing Hermione to again look down at her attire, this time around the small child she was holding.

"You can't see anything," she muttered petulantly; surprised when Loki started laughing. The exasperated look on Thor's face wasn't lost on either of them.

"Brother, so often, must I implore you to convince your wife to dress appropriately?" Thor asked, looking at Loki clearly exasperated. "There is no doubt why Mother blessed you with an early gift, with such clothes on your wife."

Despite Hermione's confusion, she bristled angrily as she clutched the young toddler closer towards her.

"I find that she looks like a goddess," Loki answered, clearly catching the protective motion Hermione had emitted. "Besides, brother, surely Jane has shown you similar Midgardian customs?" The protective streak in Hermione was satisfied when Thor's cheeks once turned dark red at Loki's statement. The Avenger attempted to clear his throat and straighten his spine before speaking again, a clear tactic that Hermione recognized right off.

"Mother will -"

"Freya will allow me anything," Hermione interrupted. "I provided her first grandchild, and it's evident that I will be producing the next several. Surely you have benefited from this, Thor. Why are you so concerned with my wardrobe when it wards off your Mother's nesting tendencies, in regards to you and Jane?"

Hermione hadn't believed it possible, but the Norse god in front of her looked even more horrified at her questions. Before she could continue or Thor could respond, Loki spoke.

"Perhaps you should catch up, brother," Loki teased. "Surely, Mother has suggested it to you and Queen Jane?"

"You have brought ruin to my court," Thor muttered under his breath while rubbing a hand over his brow. "You insisted on Lady Granger returning, and joining our family, which has only served to torture me in all circumstances. The only salvation is the little shadow you've provided me with."

"Uncle Thor!" The toddler squealed at the nickname.

"Sounds like you're brooding," Loki said hugging Hermione tightly, while leaning over to kiss the small toddler on her head. "Surely you don't fear providing an heir to your throne." Rather than answer, Thor glared at the two of them and turned on his heel. In seconds, the little girl was squirming in Hermione's arms until she lowered her to the ground. Instantly, the girl was clumsily running after the blonde Norse God, after a quick, "Bye Mummy!"

Hermione watched as Thor slowed his pace until the girl caught up to him so he could swing her upwards, eliciting a delighted squeal from her, before setting her on his shoulders.

"Witchling,"Loki softly called from behind her. She ignored him, choosing to instead focus on the captivating little girl that looked so similar to her and Loki. He didn't stop repeating her name, however, and as the image of Thor carrying a little girl faded from her vision, Loki's voice grew louder. She wasn't expecting her vision to begin dimming, however, when her ears filled with metal screeches and the sound of crumbling stone, Hermione started suspecting she was returning to her world.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry! I've been struggling with this story, and had an epiphany today. While I was updating said epiphany, I realized that I never posted this chapter. Again, I'm sorry! Please let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Reacquiring the Tesseract from his Witchling, enabled Loki to officially open the portal allowing the Chitauri to pour through into the Midgardian skies, and rectifying the delay she had caused. Loki chose to focus on creating a protective dome around the girl, ensuring her survival through battle, rather than dwell upon his anger over the dozens of setbacks he'd endured. The iron covered ant had been most helpful in ensuring the strength of the Tesseract shields he was creating.

Loki had little doubt that the fools aligned with his brother would endanger the Witchling if they were given the chance to drag her into battle. He was not willing to risk her safety. Despite his concern, observing the chaos he had willed into being, was intoxicating. His victory was inevitable. Midgard would bow before him, and his Witchling would be a vision in royal robes beside him.

He was confident that the vision he implanted within her mind sway the Witchling's loyalty to his side. Few could resist the call to rule over the insignificant. Despite his confidence over her safety and loyalty, Loki couldn't resist looking over her once more before leaping into battle.

* * *

Natasha successfully guided the Quinjet into New York City, despite the insurrection of alien military. She, along with Captain America, Clint and Thor, watched the skies grimly before a scarlet and gold blur streaked past them while leading dozens of insurgents. Natasha didn't hesitate before launching the Quinjet into pursuit of the enemies trailing their ally.

"Targeting," Natasha said over the comms, alerting Tony to her plan. As the Quinjet successfully attacked, many of the Chitauri crashed into nearby buildings, earning winces from everyone on board except Natasha.

"Nice of you to join the party," Stark said after Jarvis alerted him to the success of the Quinjet. "Thanks for the assist."

"Where is Loki?" Thor bellowed before Natasha or anyone else could speak.

"No need to shout Shakespeare," Tony answered as the rest of the team aboard the Quinjet winced from the Asgardian's volume. "We had a minor confrontation in Stark Tower."

"How minor?" Steve asked warily.

"He tossed me out a window from the penthouse," Tony said casually. "Rock of Ages had Glinda cornered as I was falling. Check on her will you?"

"You left the Enchantress alone with him?" Thor demanded angrily.

"She's a big girl," Tony answered in the same blase tone. "Besides, did you miss that i was tossed out a window of a skyscraper or that your idiot brother let loose an army of aliens? "

"How'd she look?" Captain America interrupted before Thor could continue to squabble with Tony.

"From what I saw as I was flying through a window, I believed Glinda had a handle on things," Tony answered. "Although I didn't see her when I reappeared and shot him. Considering Rock of Ages is a psychopath, it might be prudent to check on her."

"I will rescue the maiden," Thor declared, spinning his hammer in hand as he exited the jet.

"...Could someone record that?" Stark asked earning grins from Romanov, Rogers, and Clint.

* * *

Thor reunited with his little brother on the Stark Helipad. The younger, clad in his Asgardian battle armor, turned as the elder landed. Despite the chaos of war around them, the two studied each other.

"Brother," Loki greeted with a mocking tilt of his head, carefully watching his blonde older sibling.

"Brother," Thor returned warily, as they continued sizing each other up.

"Come to reason with the alleged mad man?" Loki asked, obfuscating his question with a beguiling smirk. Before Thor could answer he added, "You are far too late."

"How far you have fallen," Thor said conveying his disappointment at his little brother's choices. "When did this madness take root? Surely…"

When Thor's voice faltered, he looked at Loki, studying the man opposing him, before his resolve hardened, and he spoke. "I have no further illusions."

"Nervous Brother?" Loki asked amused by Thor's determination.

"When have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor asked. Choosing to ignore the fond memory Loki was trying to provoke, he asked, "Where is the Enchantress?"

Thor had not expected his younger brother to react, and was surprised to see Loki stiffen at the question. Seeing the change, Thor tried again, "If any harm has befallen her-."

"What concern is she to you?" Loki interrupted angrily. "Have your feelings for the science ant waned so soon?"

"Guard your tongue!" Thor yelled, losing his temper "Jane is no concern of yours! Do not speak of her. You will relinquish the Midgardian Enchantress and banish this army."

"Brother. You doubt I would ever relinquish my army," Loki said darkly as he gestured above him. "Why would you believe I would ever bequeath such a treasure as the Sorceress to you? Have you not acquired enough of my desires? Stolen all the glory? Demanding my loyalty and talents only to spit on me as you were celebrated? Must you demand the jewel as well?"

"Turn the tesseract off. Else wise I will destroy it." Thor said, dismissing Loki's angry questions. The dark haired Asgardian bowed his head, before speaking.

"You cannot. There's no way of stopping it. There's only war," Loki answered solemnly.

"So be it," Thor answered, bowing his head as he began to spin Mjölnir. Loki menacingly leapt towards him, and the two violently collided fueled by jealousy, betrayal, misunderstanding, and ignorance above a city devolved into chaos.

* * *

Americans were running and screaming in the streets, seeking safety while buildings erupted above their heads. The Chitauri shot liberally at all of them, murdering relentlessly as Iron Man flitted around targeting the alien ships, and preventing what little damage he could.

"Three heading north east," Romanov said over the communications device.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?" Tony asked. "Swing by that park. I'm going to lay them out for you." He didn't need to hear a response from Romanov to know she was rolling her eyes at his directive. Regardless, Tony had more important concerns as he was leading a troop of Chitauri past his tower. Turning sharply, he smirked when he heard several of the aliens crash.

"Sir, we have more incoming," Jarvis said. Tony sighed before answering his a.i.

"Fine, Let's keep them occupied." He dove back into the foray, trying to ignore the two Asgardians currently destroying his tower as he sped past them again. Inside the jet, the Avengers were trying to out maneuver the Chitauri, while avoiding the numerous buildings.

"Nat!" Barton shouted inside the jet, as it rounded the building, trying to alert her to the fight on Tony's tower.

"I see them," Romanov answered as she watched Thor smash Loki's head onto the catwalk of Stark Tower. Before they could react, Loki gained the upper hand by throwing Thor to the ground and blasting a beam of blue light from the Tesseract towards the jet.

"We're hit," Romanov said. "Brace yourself." Seconds later, the jet collided with a building, only to ricochet into several more before it finally crashed onto the street. Once outside the jet, they were able to surveil the situation, before Rogers started making a plan.

"We gotta get back up there," Captain America said as he led the group onto an overpass. They froze as an armored Leviathan flew through the portal

"Stark," Rogers called through the comms. "Are you seeing this?"

"Seeing. Still working on believing," Tony quipped. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Negative. We haven't heard anything from him," Romanov answered.

"Just keep me posted. In the meantime, Jarvis and I are going to wreak some havoc of our own."

* * *

"Look at this! Brother, look around you!" Thor said gesturing towards the invading aliens. "You think this madness will end with your rule?"

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

"She'll never join you," Thor bellowed. "The Enchantress will not abide such needless destruction."

"Please brother, if you refuse to prevent this, relinquish her to me. She will never forgive you for enslaving her." Thor's plea only served to anger Loki. The dark haired Asgardian suddenly slipped a knife into his hand and stabbed Thor. The blonde cried out in pain, allowing Loki to slip off the roof. He landed flawlessly onto a Chitauri airship, flying off with a troop.

* * *

Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were spread out amongst the streets, fighting the aliens from the ground, while civilians and police streamed past them chaotically. Above them, the aliens fired relentlessly, strategically trapping citizens, and then murdering them. Natasha and Clint were crouched down behind a yellow taxi, trying to create a plan.

Rogers slid across the street, dodging fire from the Chitauri, joining the other two Avengers.

"Barton, we've got civilians trapped. It's like shooting fish in a barrel," he said as Natasha fired her guns at a group of incoming Chitauri.

"We've got this," She said. "It's good. Go!"

"You think you can hold him off?" Rogers asked.

"Captain it would be my absolute pleasure," Clint answered as he shot an alien in the head, before targeting more aliens. As Captain America left, the two Avengers started evacuating citizens from the vicinity, while covering each other's sixes.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha called out as she continued to take down aliens. Clint looked over at her with a slight grimace.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

* * *

Rogers sprinted through the streets, until he spotted a police squad shooting at the invaders. He used every available surface to make his way through the cluttered roads until hi reached them.  
"It's going to be an hour before they scramble National Guard," a cop said as he defended their position.

"National Guard!" His sergeant scoffed as they ducked to avoid a blast. "Does the army know what's happening here?"

"Do we?" The Rookie asked as Captain America landed on the car in front of him.

"You need men in these buildings. There are people inside, and they can be running into the line of fire. You take them to the basement or through the subway, but keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The sergeant demanded, seconds before two Chitauri attacked Steve. He turned back to the police after handily defeating both aliens, to see them staring at him with astonishment before the Sergeant started commanding his officers to follow Steve's instructions.

* * *

After his brother slipped off the platform of Stark Tower, Thor paused momentarily to check his wound, while grimacing about allowing Loki to achieve such an attack. Despite his advanced healing rate, he still felt pain, and the shame of allowing another to inflict such a wound. The blonde Asgardian, turned from the Midgardian sky, full of Chitauri, to focus on locating the Enchantress.

The obsession with the Midgardian Enchantress, which plagued his little brother had surprised Thor. Throughout his memories, Loki had dismissed females who displayed interest in him. More often than not, his younger brother would declare them vapid and shallow, while assuming they had ulterior motives. Thor never had understood Loki's dim view of such lovely creatures, and often partook in their offerings until he'd met Jane.

Jane had instilled humility within him, often by force, from the moment she hit him with her car. Perhaps the Witchling could do the same for his brother. Her temper rivaled that of his beloved's and Thor feared the day the two Midgardian females met, although he'd be willing to endure it for the sake of his brother.

There were two different domes, which caught his attention. He walked towards the smaller of the two, before catching sight of the Enchantress lying prone inside of the smaller.

"Brother, what have you done?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Please let me know your thoughts. It's the best way to get me to update.**

* * *

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked over the comms after taking down yet another alien, while protecting an American citizen.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor answered. "I am unable to breach the area."

"What about Glinda?" Tony asked.

"Loki has her trapped in a separate area with the same powers," Thor answered. "She is currently unconscious."

The communication devices were filled with swears from each Avenger upon hearing Thor's answer.

"We're going to need her," Natasha said after a moment. "The only way out of this is to work together, and she's the only one who's intimately familiar with the Tesseract. Thor, Stark, I need you both to work together to break the prison Loki has her in. ."

"The Enchantress swore she was not intimate with my brother," Thor protested over the comms.

"Stark," Natasha said, ignoring Thor.

"I'm on it. Shakespeare, where is she?"

"On your helipad," Thor answered still sounding petulant.

"Meet me there."

"Alright, for the rest of us, we need to keep Loi focused on us. Without him, these Chitauri will run wild. Once Stark and Thor free Hermione, they'll need us."

"So…." Bruce said riding up on a motorcycle and climbing off. "This seems horrible."

"I've seen worse," Natasha answered dryly before Brunce winced.

"Sorry," he said.

"No," she said. "We could use a little worse. Loki has Hermione trapped. Thor and Stark are attempting to free her."

Everyone stared at Bruce when he promptly swore.

"She's one of the few that can go up against the green guy," he answered with a shrug.

"Alright, I've got a plan," Stark told Thor after studying the blue dome surrounding Hermione.

"Will it work?" Thor asked.

"Hopefully," Stark answered.

"Will it hurt her?"

"No," Stark promptly lied, knowing that if he admitted he wasn't sure if it would harm Glinda then Thor would refuse to attempt it. Immediately after Tony explained his idea of combining Thor's hammer and his energy blast, he realized Glinda was beginning to wake up. She looked at the two of them, and Tony had never been so grateful that she had magic. The witch had her wand in her hand as Thor and Tony's attacks connected with the blue dome.

"Banner's here," Natasha announced, earning Stark's attention.

"Just like you said," Steve added.

"Alright," Tony said. "Tell him I'm bringing the party to you. Thor and Glinda are going after Loki."

After a few minutes, and only a single Chitauri making an appearance, Natasha couldn't help, but comment, "I don't see how that's a party," only to shut up once she saw the giant Leviathan that was following Stark.

"Dr. Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry," Steve advised only to see Banner roll his eyes as he began transforming into the Hulk. The Avengers were working as a perfect team, never blinking at the sheer amount of enemies that they had to defeat. Steve took the leadership role and gave each of them directives, aside from Thor and Hermione who continued to battle Loki.

After Loki threw his brother over the edge of Stark tower; he was left alone with Hermione. She didn't allow him to speak, and instead threw a multitude of hexes against him. Knowing he'd block almost all of them, she layered each other with a stunning spell followed by an incarcerous. She smiled triumphantly when he collapsed backwards, tied up and unconscious.

"I'm surprised you agreed to send the Tesseract back to Asgard," Tony muttered to Hermione as the Avengers gathered around Thor and Loki. The two Asgardians were preparing to transport back to their own realm, and despite being handcuffed, Loki didn't appear defeated at all.

"Thought I'd demand to keep it?" Hermione asked bemused. "Spoils of war and all that?"

"Something like that," Tony said laughing as Hermione shook her head.

"It's too powerful. It needs to be outside of SHIELD's reach." Thor eventually drew their attention again, which is when Hermione noticed the smug look on his brother's face. While she was studying Loki, his eyes flashed towards her making contact.

"Witchling," his voice purred, despite his lips not moving. Her eyes widened as she realized he was performing legilimency; a form that seamlessly bypassed her occlumency walls without any pain. No one noticed the conversation between the two of them until Hermione had pulled her wand while she snarled at the Asgardian.

"Glinda?" Tony asked jumping to intercept her wand arm.

"I will slaughter you," Hermione hissed at Loki. "Every punishment I have ever doled out will pale in comparison to the retribution I will bestow upon you." Her promise only served to widen Loki's grin.

"What's happening?" Natasha asked as Tony struggled to restrain Hermione.

"Loki has the gift of mindwalking," Thor answered before glaring at the prisoner. "Brother what have you done?!"

"He invited me to Asgard," Hermione snarled as every Avenger looked at her surprised.

"You have such an aversion to visiting our realm?" Thor asked offended. "Our hospitality has never been rivaled!"

"I'm more concerned about why he invited her," Tony interjected.

"He didn't say," Hermione answered. "Only what would happen should I refuse an invitation."

"Ah," Thor said understanding the witch's threats. "Regardless, Loki cannot demand your presence in Asgard. Only the Allfather, and he is distrustful of mortals." It did little to reassure Hermione, but the two disappeared shortly thereafter. Dispersing, the Avengers split up, and Hermione disapperated to the steps of Gringotts Bank, a triumphant smile on her face.

Unlike Harry and Ron, who were still reviled by the Goblin Horde, Hermione always received personalized and excellent service due to the fact that she had made an effort at providing retribution for their break in. Which was why she was unsurprised when a small Goblin appeared at her elbow while she waited for a bank teller.

"Rogrod will be displeased when he learns you continue to wait in line."

"Rogrod is always displeased," Hermione answered baring her teeth in greeting at the Goblin. "Besides Barrak, how else would I gain your attention?"

"Kaida, you insist on flattering me," the Goblin muttered. "Careful or I will insist you hold my goblets in your vaults." Hermione turned bright pink before managing to respond.

"Eillig would never permit such activities." Barrak laughed, which to a witch sounded more like a harsh groan. "How is your wife?"

"Busy," Barrak answered. "Our oldest Goblet has gained his own, and she keeps stealing them whenever she has the chance."

"Wonderful!" Hermione said. The two friends continued talking as Barrak led her to his office, and began setting up her deposit, which she had pre-arranged due to the specialty container she required. Despite the price of such security measures, the Goblins always charged her only what they would charge a member of their horde. The whole affair took very little time, and once completed, Hermione headed home.

Two weeks after Thor and Loki went back to Asgard, Hermione received a summons from Director Fury. It contained no details, other than her presence was needed as soon as possible. She sent a patronus off to Kingsley, letting him know she was taking a portkey to SHIELD's current headquarters before leaving. She arrived in the main conference room, surprised to see the rest of the Avengers waiting for her expectantly.

"Glinda," Tony greeted her.

"Stark," she returned. "Am I late?"

"Not at all," Natasha answered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the ginger's clipped manner before taking a seat across from all of them. Thor was standing behind the rest of the team, pacing back and forth as Fury stared at Hermione.

"Care to explain?" The Director asked her. Hermione tilted her head at him.

"You asked me to appear," she answered. "So here I am. It's typically how a summons works." Neither Tony nor Bruce attempted to hide their grins at her answer. Thor had ceased pacing momentarily, while Steve, Natasha and Fury all stared at her. Hermione refused to budge, and simply stared back at them.

Tony was struggling to keep his mouth shut, while the four stared at one another. Surprisingly, it was Thor who erupted first.

"You stole the Tesseract!"

"That's quite a theory," Hermione answered, "considering I've never been to Asgard, and you took it there a fortnight ago."

"I know you took it!" The Asgardian bellowed. "Loki is still imprisoned. The Allfather examined the Tesseract and found that it was fake."

"Admittedly, you're best theory is that I managed to follow you to another realm and steal it?"

"I do have a slightly better theory," Tony interjected, disrupting the glare Thor was bestowing upon Hermione.

"Which is?" Hermione prompted the billionaire.

"Thor took a false Tesseract back to Asgard," he answered. "Really, the only thing that makes sense is that you never returned the scepter, and managed to swap the Tesseract before he left."

"You stole Asgardian property!" Thor yelled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your brother lost both in a battle," she pointed out, "which makes both of them fall under spoils of war."

"I knew it!" Tony blurted out triumphantly, earning looks from Fury, Steve, and Natasha.

"You lost the scepter to Loki," Thor argued.

"Briefly, and then I regained it prior to his defeat," Hermione answered. "I also acquired the Tesseract moments after Tony reentered the portal, which makes it also fall under the same law."

"You deceived your allies," Thor accused her.

"How?" Hermione asked tilting her head again.

"You're kidding, right?" Natasha asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "No one ever asked me if I still possessed the scepter or if I had acquired the Tesseract. Tony merely expressed his surprise that I didn't protest Thor taking the two items off earth, seconds before he and Loki left."

The only two individuals who appeared amused were Bruce and Tony. The rest of the group had darkened looks on their faces.

"This is unacceptable," Fury said. "You cannot simply squander these items."

"Items that you have already proven irresponsible with?" Hermione shot back. "SHIELD has already proven that they are not trustworthy to guard the Tesseract, considering they were trying to weaponize it."

"Yet you refuse to send it to Asgard," Thor bit out.

"A realm, where an Asgardian already absconded with said artefact and used it to wage war?" Hermione asked. "Why on earth would I have problem with sending it back there, where the original thief is also being imprisoned?"

Tony and Bruce started laughing, earning looks of displeasure from the rest of the Avengers and Fury.

"This wasn't your call," Steve pointed out. "How can you guarantee it's safety? What happens when someone steals it from you."

"It's locked in a vault," Hermione answered before holding her hand up to silence the group. "Both items are in separate containers designed to contain magical artefacts with numerous charms and hexes on each. The bank that they are being held in has been broken into once in its history, and I orchestrated said break in. Since then, I have worked with the owners to prevent a repeat offense."

"What happens when enemies discover it's on Earth and not Asgard?" Fury asked. "We agreed to send it back to prevent Earth from gaining unnecessary attention."

"Who says it's not on Asgard?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You just admitted!" Several voices bellowed.

"To a group of allies," She replied. "The rest of the universe doesn't need to know."

"How secure is this vault?" Steve finally asked.

"I had to escape on dragon back when I broke in," she answered. Several mouths dropped open. "Yes they're real, and yet none of you knew. Apply that to the rest of the bank."

"My father is still demanding I bring you to Asgard to account for your thievery," Thor said. Hermione smiled at him.

"If I refuse?" she asked.

"I am to bring you regardless of your agreement," Thor answered apologetically.

"Well then," she muttered as she stood to her feet, and pulled out her wand. Thor tensed slightly, until he saw that she raised it over herself. Everyone stared as Hermione's clothes changed before their eyes into appropriate Asgardian clothing.

"Neat," Tony commented.

"You are familiar with Asgardian customs?" Thor asked confused.

"Is it accurate?" Hermione asked him, clearly avoiding his question.

"Yes," Thor answered, before adding, "You look lovely, Lady Hermione. Perfectly dressed to appear before the Allfather."

"Excellent," Hermione said before summoning her patronus. "Kingsley, I'm traveling to Asgard for a bit. Please let the boys know everything is alright, and prevent them from doing something stupid." The shimmering light disappeared immediately.

"Ready?" Hermione asked Thor.

"Of course," Thor answered. "I was not expecting you to readily agree."

"No time like the present," Hermione answered. "Fury, please let me know the success of discovering and breaking into my vault. Also be advised that those who own it do not believe in the right to due process."

Thor and Hermione were gone before any of the Avengers could ask any clarifying questions. Seconds after they had left the realm, a sharp crack sounded, revealing a pale boy wearing glasses and horrifically messy hair.

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Please let me know your thoughts. It's the best way to get me to update.**

* * *

Entrenched on his throne, the All Father, Odin, appeared as formidable as the realm he ruled. However, it was the elegant and demure woman sitting beside Odin, who secured Hermione's attention. Queen Frigga exuded grace and gentility, which no doubt her incredible power. Hermione's mind filled with thoughts of Narcissa Malfoy.

Just as the Malfoy Matriarch hid her immense capabilities behind the guise of society wife, Queen Frigga used her demeanor to obscure the fact that it was she who taught Loki magic, and passed the secrets of the mind arts on to her son. While Loki had successfully bypassed Hermione's mental shields, no doubt from examining them inside Tony's penthouse, it was not a mistake she was willing to repeat with his mother.

"All Father," Thor greeted Odin bowing low as he spoke. "May I present the Midgardian Enchantress, Hermione Granger."

Thor hastily retreated from Hermione without waiting for a response from the royal dais. The action confirmed her suspicions that she was on trial, even if Thor hadn't admitted her presence in Asgard did not need to be voluntary. She didn't know whether to be surprised or amused that Odin had allowed his royal court to be present for this farce.

Hermione inclined her head respectfully, but refused to bend her knees. Despite Odin's neutral expression the gasp that passed through the crowd was enough to announce the faux pas.

"I am surprised that a Midgardian is familiar with Asgardian fashion," Odin said as his wife watched on silently. "Although you've clearly missed out on the lesson for greeting a royal court properly."

"I didn't realize you required foreigners to proselytize themselves before you," Hermione answered dismissively, earning another round of horror from the court. She was struggling not to roll her eyes at the dramatics.

"You received a coveted invitation, yet you refuse to show respect?" Odin asked her with irritation leaking into his voice.

"I am not Asgardian," Hermione reminded him and the court. "Therefore, while I am willing to show you respect, I will not show subservience to you, nor anyone else."

The first crack in Odin's neutral mask appeared. Her obstinance angered the All Father great enough that the emotion briefly flickered on his face, before he altered the conversation.

"My son, Thor, spoke of you wielding the power of the Tesseract," Odin said nodding towards the younger Asgardian who gave her a bright smile. "I must admit it's a notable feat...for a Midgardian."

"We're full of surprises," Hermione answered with a slight one shoulder shrugged while ignoring the insult he'd slipped in towards the end of his statement. While she was watching Odin, her Occlumency shields were tapped against. The intrusion was light and discreet, as if it was simply testing for a shield at all.

"Surely you've learned about our capabilities after all of the time your sons have spent on Earth," Hermione said, taking pride when Odin briefly flinched at the plurality of offspring.

"I was surprised when the Tesseract my son Thor brought back was determined false, as was the scepter accompanying it," Odin said. "Aside from Loki, you are the only reported person to wield the Tesseract's power."

"Is there a question?" Hermione asked.

"Do you deny stealing an Asgardian artefact and replacing it with a false version?" Odin asked. "Even Midgard requires atonement for crimes committed."

"I stole nothing," Hermione answered. "Besides, could you prove your accusation, on Midgard criminals must have a fair trial with the decision made by a jury of their peers. All Father, you are not only outside of your jurisdiction as King, but you fail to meet the standards of a Midgardian court."

"Asgard will seek justice!" Odin thundered.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You're willing to endanger your alliance with Earth for an alleged crime not even committed in your realm?"

"For an offense as grievous as this, yes I am," Odin answered heavily. "You removed the Tesseract from Asgard's possession after an agreement was struck with Midgard for both realm's protection."

"Thor brought the Tesseract back to Asgard with Loki," Hermione answered furrowing her brow. "We all watched him. Besides, I've never been to Asgard until now. Surely you don't believe that I managed to transport myself into Asgard, bypass all of your securities, steal said artefact and return to Midgard without detection?"

The sour look that appeared on Odin's face was delightful to the witch, especially when he didn't reply to her question straight away.

"Perhaps my son coached you," Odin suggested as Hermione smirked and Thor promptly shook his head.

"I cannot pretend to keep up with the Enchantress," Thor answered. "She has outwitted all I've encountered including Loki."

While Hermione appreciated the compliment, she wasn't happy with the admission considering the sharp look Odin was currently giving her. It prevented her from mounting her own defense to the accusation while also aligning her with Loki's mischief.

"If you're able to outwit Loki, then it would be easy for you to switch out the Tesseract before Thor left Midgard." Odin suggested. "A treasonous act in Asgard."

"Are you suggesting your heir is not intelligent enough to out wit a mere Midgardian?" Hermione asked demurely, knowing full well the anger Odin with which Odin would react. She simply couldn't help herself.

"You are on dangerous ground," Odin snarled at her.

"Your point?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You're trying to hold me accountable for a theoretical action in another realm. Exactly what authority do you have on Midgard?"

"Under Asgardian Laws…."

"I'm not Asgardian," Hermione interrupted. "Nor did any of theses alleged accusations occur in your realm, which again, means you have no jurisdiction."

"Regardless," Odin dismissed, "Retaining the Tesseract on Midgard only serves to put your planet in danger from greater foes. If it is here on Asgard, we can not only protect your planet, but keep the artifact safe"

"Really?" Hermione asked as she struggled not to laugh. "Have you forgotten that your own son has already stolen the Tesseract and used it to wage war on my planet?"

Odin did not speak for a moment, and Hermione briefly wondered if she'd stunned him into silence. Unexpected, an assault occurred against her mind. A sharp piercing in the center of her shields caused Hermione to fall to her knees as she focused all of her magical energy into a violent retaliation against the assault. Due to the agonizing pain, the witch did not see Queen Frigga collapse in her throne, nor feel when the Asgardian guards grabbed her by both arms.

She woke up on the cold floor of a dark cell with a blistering headache. Determined not to wallow, Hermione forced herself to dig out her beaded bag and fish out the long upgraded tent she kept inside.

Yeah Ron, and I'm too paranoid during peacetime. She couldn't help her dismissive thoughts at how often Ron had mocked her for refusing to go anywhere without the bag. She might be a prisoner, but she'd be damned before she was uncomfortable.

The moment she entered the tent, Hermione set herself to making a much needed pot of tea for herself. The kettle had just started whistling when she spoke, "Are you going to keep skulking in the doorway or join me?"

"My apologies," Loki said as Hermione poured him a cup of tea. "You are an absolute vision in Asgardian garments."

"Well you certainly wouldn't stop shoving the image into my mind while I was dreaming," Hermione muttered. "Now why the bloody hell am I here, and no I'm not referring to your father's childish summons."


	15. Chapter 15

_By far this may be my favorite chapter. Can't wait for the reveal of what its leading up to._

* * *

"I do find myself surprised to see you locked in my cell," Loki said joining the witch at the small table. "I expected this conversation to occur in the guest quarters the Queen assigned you."

Hermione stirred her tea, "Exactly how long have you had the ability to escape?"

The Asgardian Prince merely smirked at her, and the witch started muttering under her breath.

"Is this all a game to you?" The witch demanded, "Playing with lives of an entire world? What the bloody hell do you want?"

"Have my desires not been laid bare before you?" Loki asked.

"Do you ever say anything without using riddles?" She demanded. "All you do is beguile and charm without ever saying anything!"

"My concern is not on the needs of those lacking wit," Loki answered before taking a sip of his tea. Hermione huffed at him.

"Why am I here?"

"I suspect it's due to Odin's assumption that you attacked his Queen. Mother always did have terrible defenses. It's not as though anyone in that court has the ability to challenger her mental abilities."

"Loki," Hermione growled at him.

"I find my mind has cleared since my return from Midgard," Loki finally answered. " You are the only other to have wielded the sceptre."

Hermione studied him before answering, "You believe it to be sentient?" Loki's silence confirmed her suspicion and she began examining her memories of the few times she used the real sceptre. How would it have influenced her? Admittedly, she did take enormous risks regarding Phil's life and her behavior in front of the International Federacy of Wizards. Would she have done that regardless? What about taking Loki on without any backup?

"It's difficult to say," Hermione answered. "I rarely drop my mental shields. Would the sceptre be able to penetrate them without warning?"

"I do not know," Loki admitted. Hermione could see that he looked far healthier than the last time she'd seen him. His skin was brighter and no longer sallow, and she had doubts that Odin took good care of his prisoners.

"What do you believe the sceptre influenced you to do?"

She expected her question to be met with anger and threats for her intrusion. Loki's sudden change in posture, hunching over his tea cup, and refusal to meet her eyes is what she saw instead.

"My older brother and I…" Loki paused and suddenly looked at her, "Our relationship has always been competitive and despite our rivalry we remained close. However, finding out...learning that i was from a race of monsters, it placed doubt within my mind."

"When the sceptre was in my grasp, vengeance reigned within my mind," Loki admitted. "My brother had stolen what was most precious to me, and in return I would take Midgard from him."

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"My anger laid with Odin," Loki said. "My brother became the focus because he remains Odin's favorite."

"You know that your father will never believe you," Hermione said softly. "Odin's too entrenched in his belief of the world, and he will care more about the optics than the truth."

"I am aware," Loki said bitterly. "I simply had to confirm the sceptre's power."

Following Loki's admission, Hermione promptly made another pot of tea while he watched her. Despite being uncomfortable with his gaze, she allowed it, assuming he was fascinated by her magic.

"Why do your people hide?" He asked just as the kettle whistled. Hermione waited to answer until after she poured their tea.

"Fear," she answered resuming her seat next to him. "Magic users were hunted down for their abilties. After too many died, a decision was made to hide our existence. We simply don't have the numbers to fight off muggles, and their weapons have only grown more impressive."

"Practical," Loki commented. "Although restricting."

"Not every muggle reacts as my parents did," Hermione answered. "Harry's aunt and uncle were horribly abusive, and tried to 'stamp the magic out of him."

"The dark haired runt?"

"Yes," Hermione laughed. "However, I doubt he'd appreciate hearing that description. Many of the victims from witch hunts were children, unable to defend themselves, and are highly valuable in my community. Now I believe there are too many different factions to ever erase the Statute of Secrecy."

Loki was watching her speculatively when a loud whirring sound buzzed, growing louder as it approached them. When Mjilnoir flew into the tent, Loki leapt to his feet preparing to defend himself. Hermione watched boredly when the hammer suddenly reversed course and returned the direction it had come.

"What?" Loki swore.

"Projectile Ward," Hermione answered with a wave of her hand. "I designed it to focus on Asgardian weapons after Thor threatened me." Before Loki could address the revelation, his older brother flew into the tent using Mjilnoir only for the ward to reactivate. At the sudden change, Thor lost his grip and collapsed onto the floor of the tent.

"Brother," Loki greeted grinning at the defeated Asgardian.

"Loki," Thor groaned in response. Pushing himself up onto his knees he glanced around the tent, "What is this magical contraption?"

"Oh it's not mine," Loki answered. "This belongs to her."

Thor's eyes widened when he saw Hermione sitting at the table, "What have you done?"

Hermione flinched at the volume of his question.

"You've compromised the Enchantress!" Thor bellowed.

"How lowly you think of me," Loki sneered. "Perhaps you should discern why she was put into my cell." Predictably, Thor growled as he recognized the meaning behind his brother's words.

"This will not be tolerated," Thor swore. "Enchantress you have my word that the guards who subjugated you to such atrocities will be punished most severely!"

"Wow," Hermione muttered to Loki, "He does not like you."

"His concern is not that I would bring you harm," Loki answered smirking at her. "Asgardian customs, however, dictate that unsupervised visits between those unmarried is prohibited."

"Excuse me?" Hermione suddenly hissed as she realized exactly why Thor was so apologetic. "That's idiotic!"

"My lady," Thor rising to his feet. "Your anger is justified, and we will make restitution immediately. Brother, you must accompany me. We will go before father to rectify the situation at once!"

Before Hermione could correct Thor or wonder why Loki suddenly looked delighted, both Asgardian princes were gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Loki was surprised that Thor was so insistent he join him in front of their father that the blonde warrior physically dragged him by the arm. Certainly removing the Witchling would have been the safer option. Had he underestimated Odin's anger with the Midgardian magic user? He did admit that despite their father's tendency towards dismissiveness, he was highly protective of Frigga. Had Hermione's defense truly scared Odin this much?

"Odin!" Thor bellowed, throwing open the doors to the Asgardian throne room, and demanding their father's attention.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin asked, his anger launching him to his feet. "I sent you for the Midgardian witch."

"You locked the Enchantress in my Loki's cell, with no regard for her safety or propriety!" Thor answered, showing the same temper.

"No concern for my safety, I see," Loki muttered under his breath.

"You have placed our alliance with Midgard in grave jeopardy," Thor continued, "while also endangering a dear friend of mine."

"It is of no concern," Odin said, dismissively waving his hand. "Why would she speak of such things? The shame alone will command her silence."

"It will not command mine," Thor retorted staring at Odin enraged. Loki watched the two, knowing that they would both harden their resolve as the other refused to bend. It would ruin any opportunity he may have at the moment.

"Regardless," Loki interrupted seizing his chance, "Lady Granger will not accept an arrangement due to an assumed impropriety. She does not adhere to such customs."

"See," Odin said to Thor, "there is no problem."

"Rather," Loki continued as though his adopted father hadn't spoken at all, "I suggest framing it to protect the Royal Asgardian family and our reputation. Surely such an act of impropriety occurring under the supervision of the All Father and All Mother will spread whispers of incompetence. Imagine how such negativity will affect the realm. Not to mention you'd be losing the opportunity to cement a permanent alliance with Midgard."

Thor, Frigga, and Odin gaped at him as though he'd just announced Ragnarok was upon them, although it was clear that Odin seemed to be comptemplating his words seriously..

"You are unopposed to such an arrangement?" Frigga asked tentatively. "You've never shown any such interest before."

"Is it not possible that I wish to make amends for the destruction I've caused?" Loki asked his mother. "The Enchantress has proven herself a valiant warrior, and she could secure an alliance with her people, a feat that not even SHIELD has accomplished."

"How will Midgard accept you?" Odin asked Loki.

"Would they not be relieved to know I'd be shackled to their most powerful sorceress?" Loki asked. "Rather than isolation, I'd be under her supervision."

"Her safety would be held hostage to your behavior," Frigga informed him, surprising all of the men in the room. "Were you to step out of line...in any capacity, the girl would bear the punishment."

Loki visibly stiffened at his mother's pronouncement, while Thor attempted to protest the command. Their father, however, agreed with his wife after studying his youngest son's reaction.

"You will give her the apples," Loki demanded.

"Of course," Odin and Frigga agreed.

"After the official marriage has taken place, of course" Odin added. After Loki agreed to the demand, Odin dispatched two guards along with Frigga to bring Hermione back to the throne room.

"Thank you brother," Thor said. "Protecting the Enchantress means a great deal to me. Knowing I enabled her to be compromised...you have my thanks." Loki squirmed under the genuine gratitude his brother was displaying, especially considering his own intentions were not at all altruistic.

"Enchantress!" Thor greeted as Frigga dismissed their guards and continued escorting Hermione further into the throne room. Loki was surprised to see his mother had wrapped the young Midgardian's arm around her own; a distinct declaration of a maternal bond.

"Thor, Loki," Hermione greeted. "All Father."

"My sons have shared the most distressing news with me. I sincerely apologize for the guards' impropriety. Such behavior is most shameful"

"Thank you All Father," Hermione answered demurely.

"We, unfortunately, have been placed in a precarious position" Odin continued. "The impropriety is scandalous to say the least."

"It's fine," the witch insisted. "My world will not besmirch Asgard."

"It is not just your decision," Odin said with a slight shake of his head. "Our people look to my family as leaders, and for this to have occured between an honored guest and a royal prince with both of his parents in the palace...it will ruin us."

"You cannot be serious," Hermione said struggling to remain calm.

"I am," Odin answered sounding grave.

"Exactly what is your solution then?"

"Both of our worlds would benefit from a permanent alliance," Odin answered solemnly, "It would also provide protection for all of us from the current scandal we've discovered. My youngest, Loki, has agreed to extend this protection personally to you.

The young witch stared at Odin while she tried to rapidly process what she'd just heard. Finally, she managed to utter, "I need to defer to my elders, regarding such an important treaty."

"I would expect nothing less," Odin agreed, "Your insistence on including their input shows wisdom for such a young person."

"You are most gracious," Hermione managed to say. "Of course, I would insist upon retaining my Midgardian Citizenship, rights to travel between worlds at my leisure, and the nullification of any previous accusations or crime."

She wasn't prepared for Odin to smile widely, much less when he agreed wholeheartedly seconds before saying, "these requirements would be equally applied to Loki."

Behind her, Thor and Loki exchanged surprised glances with each other. After Hermione had agreed, Odin had informed them that she'd be escorted back to Midgard by Thor to discuss the terms. He insisted, however, on a preliminary binding which would only prevent the betrothed from absconding with another while it was in place.

Hermione stumbled when they landed back on Earth, and was steadied only by Thor's calloused hands. She had erred greatly agreeing to Odin's "preliminary" binding. Upon reciting the vow with Loki, her magic flared up to meet his, andeach wrapped r tightly around the other's without hesitation.

Odin's smug gaze was burned in her mind.

What have you done?

"Thor?" Agent Romanov asked entering the courtyard where SHIELD"S conduit for the Rainbow Bridge resided. Before he could greet the redhead, Hermione began vomiting. "What's wrong with her?"

"I am unsure," Thor answered. "We need to speak with Director Fury, however."

"No," Hermione said through dry heaves. It was too late to stop Romanov however.

"What do you mean no?" Thor asked after Natasha had left. "Surely you wish to settle this as quickly as possible." The witch shook her head as she tried to stop her nausea.

"There's something I need to check first," Hermione answered as she regained her breathing.

"Enchantress," Thor said.

"Thor," Hermione interrupted. "I need to know if Loki's telling the truth, and if he is, then make sure his mind is his own." At her words, the Asgardian nodded solemnly and allowed Hermione to pull a portkey from her beaded bag.

"Don't let go."

Not even apparating immediately from the Ministry of Magic shook the grace which Thor exuded. It was enough to irritate Hermione as she lead him through Diagon Alley towards the wizarding bank.

"Gnomes!" Thor exclaimed upon seeing the Goblin Horde for the first time. Hermione grimaced as each Goblin in the bank lobby glared at them. She quickly cast a silencing charm to castigate Thor. Thankfully he looked properly somber at his mistake, and allowed her to teach him how to appropriately apologize. She was shocked when he seemed to become fluent in Gobbledegook instantly.

Once they were in a private office with Rogrod, Thor promptly began groveling before the goblin in Rogrod's native tongue. The goblin reluctantly accepted Thor's penance after citing the long friendship between the horde and Hermione.

The witch was forced to assure Thor that Rogrod's response was typical of the goblin horde's extending of forgiveness, which was almost unheard of to outsiders. Thor had promptly declared them to be a proud nation he'd happily have fighting alongside him. Of course, she then had to explain Asgardian customs to Rogrod, and upon the goblin comprehending it, the two became instant friends.

"There is a powerful source within the staff," Rogrod informed them after his experts had examined the sceptre and conveyed their findings with him. It currently had been locked up with double the enchantments previously guarding it.

"Can it be contained?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Rogrod answered, "However few should ever possess its location, and it will need strong enchantments to keep it from influencing others. Knowing the danger, the horde is hesitant to retain it."

Hermione nodded, "We understand completely. Would it be possible for you to protect it while other arrangements are made? I doubt it's safe for me to carry it around."

"We will assist you," Rogrod agreed before breaking from Gobbledegook to add in English, "You must hurry."

"Hermione Jean Granger!"

The witch violently flinched at the scathing sound of her name being bellowed by her best friend after she and Thor walked into the Avenger conference room.

"Harry," Hermione greeted weakly. "Did Kingsley send you?"

"No, though it's helpful to know who else I need to curse for keeping me in the dark," the messy haired wizard answered. "I popped by the shop to ask Ron if he'd seen you recently. Imagine my shock when my brother-in-law was framing the cover of the most recent New York Times announcing the newest member of the Avengers."

She was going to murder George. The muggle way.

"I didn't join them," she protested.

"Funny that you already know you were pictured," Harry said glaring at her. "Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

"I just helped with a small issue," Hermione said pointedly ignoring the Avenger team all staring at her.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Technically she's not wrong," Fury said. "There wasn't a formal invitation."

"Since when is an alien invasion considered small?" Harry asked, ignoring the SHIELD Director. It's not genocide Hermione! It's annihilation of an entire planet, and last I checked we didn't have humans living anywhere else in the galaxy!"

"Like you'd have done anything differently!" Hermione shot back. "At least I covered my ass legally. Besides you have Ginny and the kids."

"Fuck you Harry!" Hermione swore after Harry hit her with a stinging hex.

"Warlock!" Thor bellowed, wielding Mjilnoir threateningly and stepping in front of Hermione, "You shall not harm my sister." The silence was palpable until everyone shouted simultaneously, demanding clarification.

"Soon to be," Thor added after the shouts subsided.

"Glinda," Tony said, "Exactly what is Point Break talking about?"

"Odin…" Hermione said stepping out from behind Thor and looking rather sheepish, "Would like to cement the alliance between Earth and Asgard in a rather...traditional manner."

"They want an arranged marriage?" Harry asked grimacing. "LIke what purebloods still practice?"

"What's a pureblood?" Thor asked instantly as both Hermione and Harry waved him off.

"Yes," Hermione answered Harry, "Odin insists that it's the best way to create a permanent alliance with both SHIELD and our world."

"So is this third brother as murderous as Loki?" Director Fury asked Thor skeptically.

"No," Thor answered emphatically.

"Small blessing," Fury muttered as Romanov and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Loki and I are the only sons of Odin," Thor continued oblivious to the temperature of the room. "My brother has agreed to the match and is insistent upon the Enchantress' safety."

"Please tell me you didn't agree to marry a sociopath to secure an intergalactic treaty," Tony asked immediately as he stared at Hermione mournfully.

"Of course she did," Harry answered, bitterness filling his voice. "As if the Brightest Witch Her Age could resist sacrificing herself, rather than accepting help from other people!"

"Now see here Sorcerer," Thor intervened angrily, "You will speak to the future Princess of Asgard with due respect."

"Oh I am," Harry answered scathingly. "How fucking stupid can you be Hermione? Did you think at all about the consequences of such a decision?"

"Enough Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"I don't think so," Harry retorted, his voice growing louder with each word. "This is by far the stupidest decision you've ever made. How could you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" Hermione asked angrily. "I'm being selfish?"

"What else would you call it?" Harry yelled at her. "All you think about is how to fucking martyr yourself without any concern for the rest of us! Worse yet is that you managed to convince Kingsley to classify your job as a part of the Department of Mysteries! You've legally gagged anyone who does know, which means we're left in the bloody dark."

"For your safety," Hermione gritted out. "My job has always been dangerous."

"Because you insisted on taking the worst jobs! You're addicted to this idiotic lifestyle."

Without missing a beat, Hermione leveled her gaze at her best friend and said a single word, "Sirius."

The magical backlash shoved everyone backwards, except for the two seething magic users. Both had their wands out and were standing defensively as the rest of the room tried to regain their footing.

"Fuck you Hermione," Harry growled. "How dare you."

"How dare I?" Hermione yelled back. "You're more addicted than I am! If I wasn't the one taking these missions, you'd insist it be you. How long did you reject your desk job? How many bloody years did you insist on being in the field, tracking down sadists and serial killers?"

"I never asked you to!" Harry bellowed, causing Hermione to erupt into hysterical laughter.

"Just like you never asked me to save Sirius when we were thirteen, or help you survive that idiotic tournament?" Hermione asked. "Just like you never asked me to follow you into the Ministry to rescue your idiotic godfather for the second time, after ignoring me when I said it was a trap! How about when you blamed me for his death while I was lying in a hospital bed? Oh and again, you didn't ask me to erase my parents' memory and follow you on the run indefinitely."

"No you never asked," Hermione said hysterically. "That's what people do for those they love, they make sacrifices without bloody asking! So fuck you Harry. I have always had your back and instead of listening or giving me a chance to explain….."

The witch's voice faltered as tears fell down her face. She was oblivious to everyone staring at her, and all she could focus on was that she couldn't breathe. She hadn't felt this unsafe since the war...since maniacal laughter filled her ears as the woman carved into her skin. Ants were crawling under her skin as her magic erupted, and Hermione was suddenly standing in the middle of a hallway far from SHIELD and Harry. She gasped for air, struggling to retain oxygen or focus on anything.

"Breathe," a deep voice said. Her brain, far away from her mind, told her she knew this person and that he wasn't a danger. Her body allowed him to pull her back against him as the man reminded her how to breathe. She didn't recognize her surroundings.

"Follow my breathing pattern," the man reminded her. It was hard. All she could focus on was the danger she'd been in. She needed to get away from the danger.

"You are safe here," the voice said. "I will allow no harm to come to you."

The assurances were almost hypnotic. His voice spoke with undeniable truth, and her magic even calmed with his promises. Her eyes were heavy, but her body kept shaking. Her legs spasmed uncontrollably as she fought to listen to the words, as difficult as it were.

"Witchling, I will protect you."

* * *

 _Do not comment if you felt that Hermione's panic attack was unrealistic. It was based on my own PTSD and attacks that I have struggled through. For those unfamiliar with the disorder, there are many different types of panic attacks and triggers. Not everyone experiences all of them, and even if you have similar ones you react differently. Many of us have different techniques taught through therapy to get through them as well._


End file.
